Uzumaki-Dracul
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Some are born great, Some achieve greatness though hard work. And others have Greatness thrust upon them despite their best protests. Naruto Uzumaki is of these great people that have Greatness thrust upon him by his father and the Sage of Six Paths. With more than a live time of experience. How will the Faction handle the Prince of Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

I have no fancy title this time. This idea also popped up when I was reading one story I was following. And with permission of the write I am able to use some of his or her story. Though It will only be a little bit as this story is just one I plan on doing ever now and then. I don't plan on updating it as much as possible like Lost Heir, Voices of a Thousand Assassin's, A road untraveled, Inu Taisho, and my other stories.

Also if you follow me look forward to my older stories being updated. I left those alone for too long and I am sorry. So to make it up to you all, I will focus on every story I have written.

But it might take awhile. I do have a job so please be patient with me.

One this takes place after the Fourth Shinobi war and Before Cannon on Highschool DxD by a good 500 to 1100 years.

 **Story Bio:** Naruto is Human/Shinso Vampire, Son of the original Minato Namikaze (Alucard Darcul) and Kushina Uzumaki. After the fourth Shinobi war Naruto was made aware of his Hybrid state by his father and the Sage. After the war they sent Naruto to his father's originally world to either bring peace or bring destruction. Though how with all the Factions react when the Prince of Vampires arrives? And how is a half breed so powerful?

I do not own the Witcher Series, Highschool DxD, Naruto, or any other elements in this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Basics, Powers, and Headaches**_

Naruto looked downwards from a cliff side at a battle field stained with bodies and reeking of blood. This made the young Sage frown as he felt ill will

 _'So this is my Tou-san's originally world. Hard to believe that my father came from such a bloody place. Even without Senjutsu I can feel this planet is worse than the Elemental nations. What the hell happen to this world?'_ Naruto thought with a frown as he looks upon the wasteland use to be a small town until a battle happen to destroy the said town. At least that is what he is guessing with the large holes in the ground that showed signs of a battle. Plus the fragments of energy left behind by who ever fought here.

 ** _'Indeed, this world is worse than the elemental Nations from what we are sensing. How do you plan to go around stopping this mindless slaughter Naruto-Kun?'_** Matatabi asked as her siblings gaze upon the wasteland though the eyes of their host with a frown on their faces as well.

 _'Well nothing we can do now without the correct information... Other than train away from praying eyes. Tou-san and Old Man sage did say that its best to understand my Shinso Vampire side and train with my new abilities. Plus the fact I have to understand this world better'_ Naruto thought as he walked away spreading out his senses to tell if there is another town near by. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty as not being able to help what remains of the smoking ruins of that town below. He still wish he could have helped but it was long destroyed before he arrived.

 ** _'Yeah, still hard to believe your not completely human'_ ** Shukaku stated as the other bijuu nod in agreement. Finding out Naruto wasn't completely human was a shock to them and the young boy. He accepted his newer side without much trouble though. The physical change though they didn't expect to happen but welcomed it.

 ** _'So Kit, since we have to understand what your Dhampir strengths are. How about we find a town and read that scroll your old man gave you. Plus we need to find where we are and how this world functions'_** Kurama said getting down to business. While Kurama didn't mind his siblings being with him and his host. He felt that his words have more weight to them as he been with Naruto the longest. Which to be honest is very true in some cases.

 _'Well Tou-san said I would be different from other Dhampir and I am rightfully in a class of my own'_ Naruto thought as he descended the cliff slowly. While his father was the Vampires of Vampires. It also meant that Naruto had some abilities that other Dhampir children did not have. This also includes a immunity to Holy items due to him being a half human plus the fact that he holds all nine Bijuu whom are fragments of a Primordial God named Shinju whom was a Primordial God of Nature and varying other things. To which is Naruto understands it, Primoridal Gods are alot stronger than the Gods of any Religion and Myths.

At least that is what his father told him.

Naruto now is dress in better clothing than he left. Which he was thankful for but wish there was some orange at least.

He wore Black cargo anbu pants, black leather armored anbu combat boots that come up to his lower calf, a mush armor under his white short sleeve button up shirt. He also wore his Sage coat that is red with black flames licking the bottom of the coat. He wore no to little armor but he wore enough to protect himself and keep damage to a minimum. Around his neck is Tsunade's necklace he won from her all those years back when he tried to get her to be Godaime Hokage.

Naruto's physical appearance has changed as well. His hair has become longer and silkier. With two bangs framing his face as his hair ended at his lower back. Naruto didn't tie up his hair either so he let it flow freely. Though it was still its golden sun kissed blond color unless he taps into his vampire abilities which will make his hair turn whitish silver and his eyes become blood red with black slits for a pupil.

His eyes became pupil-less and only deep Amethyst gems can be seen just like his Kaa-chan eyes. His face has become angled with little to no baby fat on his face or body. Though his skin has become slightly paler from its healthy sun tan that it normal was. His body has become even more lean, chiseled, defined like a swimmers or a runners body. Built for speed, endurance, agility, and strength. His fangs on both bottom and top of his jaw have slightly lengthen showing his Vampire heritage.

His figure has become that of a model and someone of noble features.

Naruto didn't have a lot of items either other than some kunai, ninja wire, shuriken, smoke bombs, Food pills, Blood pills, and several other things he packed before he left. Anything else is sealed away in sealing tattoos on his left forearm. Such as Training scrolls from his father and the old man Sage which covered alot of subjects. His father and the Sage were also able to give him some other things but he won't know what they are till he finds a Inn or something.

Maybe a Cave would work better as his newer senses didn't pick up anything plus the fact he couldn't sense anything other than wild life around them.

 _'Do you think I should build a house using Mokuton that Hashirama-jiji given me?'_ Naruto thought. Ironically some of Hashirama still had some cells and Blood packs laying in the Hospital and frozen within Konoha Hospital which his father literary flew with wings to and grabbed along with several other items. Though those items are sealed away currently. Naruto was able to gain Mokuton thanks to Hashirama using his Medical knowledge to pass on his Kekkei Genkai too Naruto in hopes he will use his power wisely as Hashirama trusts Naruto with his Kekkei Genkai.

Which just added to Naruto's Kekkei Genkai List too 7 or more that he is aware of.

Though how Hashirama was able to do it was anyone guess as he was and probably still is a better Medic than Tsunade. Naruto does understand that Hashirama used his own blood and Cells as a medium to introduce his Kekkei Genkai to Naruto's own Genetic code somehow and 'fuse' or 'add' that bloodline limit to Naruto's own genetic code.

Naruto also gained several other bloodline though the use of activating his Vampire side during the war. It was when His father told him to bite Kaguya on her neck which triggered the dormant blood. This allowed Naruto to tap into some of the same abilities his father had in this new world Naruto was sent.

Out of many abilities his father had as Alucard Darcul one of them was able to take the memories, powers, abilities, and skills of others after feeding off them. Naruto has this ability as well which is a plus for him. Though one thing Naruto nor his father Minato (Alucard) ever suspect was Naruto able to gain the three Dojutsu plus the Rinne-Sharingan.

Down side is Naruto has to train in every Kekkei Genkai he had 'developed'. Basically he was starting from the very beginning until he reached the max level.

That is also how Naruto is in a class of his own as well. Because of his father 'consumed' so many types of beings, Naruto has a small trait to each being in this new world which add to the fact he is nearly as unstoppable as his own father.

 ** _'No kit, we wouldn't know if someone would be able to pick up the sudden chakra spike in this world. Plus the fact you still don't know the effects you will be burden with as a Dhampir. You could be weaker than a full Vampire or you could have all their strengths and none of their weakness. None of us ever encounter a Vampire before in the Elemental nations as none exist there. We have heard stories but its best to see what your father Minato left you in that scroll'_** Kurama said answering his kit's question.

 ** _'Naru-kun, Kurama is right'_** Matatabi said in a soothing voice to which the boy only sighed. She only meant Minato or Alucard during the war and she already saw the love and caring attitude the man shown his son. She didn't know him as Alucard, but she did meet him as Minato so in her book. What happen in Minato passed won't be judged by her or the others. Plus the fact Naruto AND Minato asked all nine if they wanted to be free, choose a new host, or stay with Naruto.

They chose to stay with the boy as they liked him. Plus he was like them, but Naruto would find that out soon enough.

 _'Well there are no towns and no people I can sense with just using my Vampire abilities at this mode. I could tap into my powers and increase the range. But again that could risk to me getting found. There is also Sage mode too but from already the basic feel of Nature I am getting its foul and dark. Noo... More like Nature herself is crying, in pain, angry, and several other things'_ Naruto thought as he paused a moment to feel the nature chakra in this world without going into Sage mode. The Bijuu frown at this feeling what their host was feeling. Naruto was right, Nature was crying and angry. Hate and other emotions are within this dark feeling that mother nature is producing.

 ** _'Naruto, I think you should be-careful when drawing in Nature's Chakra. There are very dark emotions in Nature's energy so be-careful that way you won't loose yourself'_ ** Son Goku said like a bigger brother wanting the younger sibling to be safe.

 _'I understand Son. Thank you though. You guys get some rest while I find a cave. We really haven't recovered from the war'_ Naruto replied back as he felt the nine entities in his head nod before the connection is cut.

"Well Lets see. What to do" Naruto mumble before he took off into the trees for faster travel.

* * *

 ** _After a 3 hour trip_**

"Nothing but some woodlands and some mountains" Naruto mumbled annoyed at his progress. Though impressed by the view he has on the terrain.

Originally its has been roughly three hours since he came into this world and found nothing but woods. He knew his father wasn't lying to him about this world containing people that are humans and supernatural beings. But so far he has only met forest animals that would run away when they saw him. The mountains are a new find though as nothing but more woodlands as far as he could see.

 _'There is nothing but woodlands and streams as far as I can see. Maybe with the Byakugan I can see farther but I don't know how to truly activate my Dojutsus. Maybe its a ratio or mental command that summons them forward. But I think atop a mountain is the best place as any to train for a number of days and grasp the basics of my powers'_ Naruto thought and nodded.

It wasn't a bad idea compared to earlier. For one with a mountain top view already given him one advantage that living in the woods did not. The Stone could be moved and shifted with Doton chakra and he could make himself a temporary home in the mountain side. There is enough game and wildlife here to live off of for a good period of time. The Also the stone provided better and much stronger shelter against the elements.

Naruto nodded and double checked as his eyes turn to crimson red with black slits for a pupil. Scanning the area around Naruto notice with the enhanced Vampire Vision he saw a town far off into the distance but it would take about half a day travel if he wasn't in a hurry. It was pretty far off and Naruto doubted that the town welcomes any visitors.

It would be better to just watch the town and see how they react to his presence. Since he is a Shinso Dhampir he wouldn't be affect by normal Vampire items but his pale tan skin might given them an idea of what he is. Plus the fact that this town not to far off is rather big. Not big enough to be a city but a rather large town. Which either means its a Travelers hot spot or a town build for large trade.

Spinning on his heel Naruto lowered himself to one knee and placed a his whole palm on the ground as he channeled chakra into the rock shifting it and moving the rock around making it denser in some places and thinner in others. His chakra is forcing the rock to make a frame for a home. Since Mokuton take twice as much chakra to use plus the fact he doesn't know if he use it correctly he just used Doton Chakra in its stead. Doton chakra will allow him to manipulate the earth and rock of this mountain. He just has to get the framing right so his makeshift home doesn't give way to the tons of rock above.

After five minutes Naruto finished manipulating the rock and earth as his walks into a cave like home though a normal sized door frame.

Naruto's new temporary home has a bed room, fire pit, and some furniture made of rock and stone. There is a bedroom not to far off which is slightly hidden but the fact the frame of the door is blended with the interior wall of the bedroom tricking the eye into thinking that there is nothing more than this single living room style area.

Naruto sat down and looked at the Tattoo on his arm designs and permanently etched into his skin. It was a tribal look with 9 Circles that had a kanji within the circle like a label. The kanji were labeled as follows; Leaf, Cloud, Mist, Sand, Rock, Sage, Weapons, Vampire, and Father having a gut instinct plus the fact his father told him to open the one marked with 'father' Naruto pumped chakra into one of the seals on his left forearm and saw a crimson scroll pop out.

It had his father crest of Darcul on it.

Opening the scroll Naruto started to read its contents.

 _' Dear Sochi_

 _I know you must dislike the fact your in another world away from friends and allies. But You have to understand certain things as to why I am doing this and why I pushed you so hard to go to this world... In truth your special more than you know. I have given you basic knowledge of who I am and what I have done in this world and I can say, I am not very proud of myself for causing such death and destruction. But at the time I was too blind to see any other opinions so forgive this old fool._

 _I loved your mother and you more than I could ever possibly say. And I want nothing more than to protect you but I still own you the truth. One truth is your immortal due to the Bijuu, Your Shinso blood, and Uzumaki blood making you very hard to kill. That is one reason I sent you here. To find friends and allies that will live with you when your friends in the elemental nations have passed. Another reason is because you made me believe in something I thought was impossible._

 _True peace though Understanding._

 _I wish I could had more time to write this letter and tell you of how proud I am of you my son and how much I love you. But I should tell you more important things like what your abilities are as a Dhampir. You may have noticed a boost in your senses and that isn't due to being Jinchuriki to all the Bijuu. You have Enhanced Senses, strength, Speed, Agility, Healing, and stamina. You being an Uzumaki plus a Jinchuriki too all nine Bijuu just makes all those abilities all that much stronger._

 _Your strength, speed, healing factor, senses, agility, stamina, and power will continue to grow stronger and stronger with each century you age. By the time you reach 1000 years old you will be far stronger than a Elder Vampire. Though thanks to my Shinso blood flowing though you this is all doubled or tripled everything allowing you beat an 'normal' Vampire elder with ease._

 _Other powers like Psionic Manulation, unlimited regeneration, Essokinesis, Infinite Supply_ _, Invulnerability, and Power Immunity will develop after several centuries have passed. Each power develops on its one and only becomes stronger and stronger with time. But this powers will not appear until your at least over 1000-2000 years old.  
_

 _But by then you will start to turn into something even I could never beat or hope to._

 _After a certain point thanks to me you will become a Transcendent Vampire. What that means is you will_ become a _powerful vampire being who has literally ascended to true godhood thanks to a numbering of factors. One is me devouring the Biblical God and another is you being the Jinchuriki to all nine Bijuu whom are fragments of a Primordial Goddess known as Shinju. Thanks to this you will become a Transcendent Vampire and most likely have powers and abilities I could only image right now as I write this letter._

 _Sadly this process has started and can't be stopped thanks to you feeding on Kaguya during the war. And for what it is worth I am sorry my son. Thankfully this process is slow so please do not be worried about it yet.  
_

 _You also have hypnosis though eye contact without the means of the sharingan. This means you can control someone just by making eye contact alone. Useful ability when you need spies and don't want them to remember that they are a spy._

 _Another one is you might have guessed is Eternal life... Due to you being my son you will have somethings that other Dhampirs do not. One is a stronger version of Immortally. You will age normally until you reach adulthood, at which point you will cease to age and can potentially live forever. This is also backed up by the fact you have the Bijuu and Uzumaki in you. Once you stop aging, you then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection, including a werewolf bite._

 _Another ability you might develop is being able to turn people into Vampires like I have with the current Vampires you will meet. Though granted they will be weaker than they once were when I was in this world._

 _Basically your the 'Perfect Dhampir' you could say as of right now. Powerful and strong as a full blown Shinso Vampire yet you hold no limits and no set weakness that I am aware of. You should also be aware that there are several other abilities you might develop over time like I had with a ability called 'Royal Command' that allowed me to control other Vampires at will if they ever disobey me or try to over throw my rule.  
_

 _But you might need to feed off blood like you did to Kaguya to maintain your strength but then again with the Bijuu inside you regenerating your human blood so you possibly won't even need to feed off blood unless you want too. Which will help in the long run. But beware, other supernatural beings will be able to tell what you are. And you being my only child they will able to tell I was your father because of the unique power I had along with its aura. And that power has passed onto you so please when you release your Vampire State do so with caution. Because if any of my old enemies meet you I fear they will take revenge out on you for the sins I have committed.  
_

 _I do not wanna loose you. Your all I have left in the world. Your the only child I ever sired as well so your more important than you know. I know your strong but please just be careful for your old man.  
_

 _I hope you become greater than me Sochi as I have faith that you will surpass me in every-way possible. In the scrolls I stored away is all the Ninshu knowledge I have gather from the Villages and clans with permission to help you grow. The scrolls go over several Shinobi aspects including some gift from all of the Shinobi clans and some friends. We want you to use our strengths and let them strengthen you. I also wrote down basic Vampire techniques you can master including certain techniques only I knew. There is a scroll for each subject including other things. Thank all the Kage for the Training plans as we all got together and made it for you._

 _Use this knowledge Sochi and grow strong. Find precious people and protect them. While doing that I hope you make a family and bring Peace to this war torn world like you did the Elemental Nations. I like to believe I speak for every shinobi that you fought with and even those yet to be born._

 _We all believe in you Naruto. So never back down and never give up, because that is your shinobi way_

 _Love_

 _Your Tou-san'_

Naruto jaw dropped at the note. Shocked at the part his is immortal and surprised he maybe completely surprised at the part of All the nations including some clans giving their techniques to him. Not only that but thanks to his father he will become a Godlike Vampire farther down the road. Honestly this might be a bit much but Naruto knew this 'process' will not stop even if he wished.

Soon a smile broke on his face as a single tear fell. His father and friends truly believed in him and he knew from his father's emotions alone that he believed and loved Naruto beyond words.

 _'Thanks guys for having so much faith in me. And don't worry Tou-san I plan on surpassing you'_ Naruto thought as he sealed away the scroll again.

Being curious though Naruto pumped chakra into the Kanji marked as weapons and a gray scroll popped out. Unrolling the scroll Naruto jaw dropped in surprise.

In the scroll is marked four items. The first being the sword of his best friend and brother all but blood.. Sasuke's chokutō sword or that is the Name that is labeled. From what Naruto remembers It has a black scabbard and matching hilt and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. Despite this, it has none of the natural specialties as the one Orochimaru wields, such as the extension of the blade and the ability to cut through almost anything, both of which are natural attributes of the Kusanagi, but it's been repeatedly shown to be very durable and able to cut through various materials from what Naruto has seen or heard.

 _'Plus the fact I can add Wind or Lightning Chakra to increase its cutting power'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Another weapon Naruto is surprised to see is sealed is Asuma's Chakra Blades. Remembering that these blades are an highly uniquely-designed trench knife. These blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. Naruto could use these in his taijutsu style to add more offense while he is defending. _'Shikamaru must had given me these knowing I lost them. He was one of few people that had these type of knives.'_ Naruto thought.

Turning his gaze again Naruto read the next item that is stored within the scroll is a familiar Gourd Naruto seen his best friend Gaara constantly wear. This giant calabash-shaped gourd covered in designs and filled with his chakra-infused sand which he can freely manipulate. Infused with his own chakra Naruto could possibly wield sand along with Iron and Gold Sand like Gaara. Though it might take some training with Shukaku.

 _'Gaara must have made this for me'_ Naruto thought with a big smile. Gaara is his best friend, though an odd gift, Naruto could understand why Gaara made this for him. It was something personal and deep between them that made them brothers in all but blood.

The last Item or weapon was a very familiar and fond of the weapon Naruto used at often times. It was his **Fūma Shuriken** he gotten from Sasuke after their first C Ranked turned A Ranked mission. The Fuma Shuriken is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing per-eminent sharpness and lethality. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage.

 _'Lets see... A sword, Fuma Shuriken, Chakra Blades, and a Sand Gourd. They sealed items that fit my styles though I will have to learn some more Kenjutsu and how to use Sand. Which shouldn't be a problem once Shukaku wakes up and helps with the Sand part. I know the basics of Kenjutsu but I am not a master of Kenjutsu. But time and experience can change that'_ Naruto thought smiling as he closed the scroll and sealed it away again.

Naruto yawned as he looked back outside the make shift door and saw the sun setting.

 _'Guess I should sleep too. I still haven't recovered from the war myself and if anything Hashirama-Jiji said is true I should hold off on training for the next couple of days till I am at 100%'_ Naruto thought.

"You seem to be doing well Naruto" a wise kind voice said.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as he fell over from being surprised. Hitting his head on the ground Naruto's eye twitch as he got up and looked at the person that entered his makeshift home unnoticed.

It was Old Man Sage other wise known as Hagoromo.

"Old Man please. Don't do that, some of us still are flesh and blood with a beating heart" Naruto said as he playfully mock glared at the old sage.

Hagoromo chuckled at his 'student's' expense. Naruto was always amusing to him. Even without the Vampire nature Naruto was still kind and gentle to those he cared about. And for Naruto's enemies they were shit out of luck because he was worse than the devil in combat.

Something he got from his mother Kushina though one would say it was wise to never piss that woman off. Even Naruto's father knew better than too piss off his wife.

"Sorry Naruto, I couldn't help it. It nice to see you again though" the Sage said with a small smile. To which Naruto smiled back the old sage with a kind smile that given off a certain warmth to it.

"So old man. What are you up too? I know your not here without reason" Naruto said sitting back down on the stone chair as he gazed at the sage with a studying expression.

Hagoromo smile at Naruto before replying. "I am here to teach you in the ways of Ninshu Naruto and also improve all your current skills. While your strong, you can become even greater. Plus the fact your father had asked me to teach you about your Dojutsus" The Sage said taking a meditative posture looking at Naruto with a calm gaze as his appearance given off wisdom and power.

Hagoromo chuckled as Naruto made a Whooping sound from excitement.

"Calm down Naruto, I am not done yet" to which the young man sat back down but his excitement was still present.

"Over the next few years I will teach you all I know including everything that some people have given me to teach you. I will be teaching you how to effectively use your eyes, your Elemental releases, sword skills, Senjutsu skill, and several other abilities that do not cover your Vampire heritage" Hagoromo said in even tone to which Naruto nodded.

"I am guessing you do not have much knowledge on what I can do as a Dhampir" Naruto said in a dismissive tone. He knew the Sage knew a few things from what he learned from his father. But the Sage couldn't teach him Vampire techniques or their arts. Only his father could and seeing as his father back in the after life it will take a willing Shinso Vampire to teach Naruto their arts.

"Sadly I can not teach you your father's Vampire Techniques. Those you must learn on your own though Trail and error" Hagoromo said honestly. He wish he could spend some more time with Naruto and the Bijuu whom are his children but sadly he couldn't. He only had so much chakra left to actively teach Naruto. And he must conserve all he can so Naruto will benefit from this experience of training.

"Meh, don't worry about it old man. You don't know alot about Vampires personally. So I am thankful for the training your giving me" Naruto said with an honest smile though it turned into him hiding into a corner as a light Sadistic Glint enter the Sage's eyes.

"Shall we begin?" Hagoromo said with a calm smile betraying the sadistic glint and aura he was giving off.

Naruto shakily nodded his head as he knew this training will either Make him, break him, or just kill him. Which is near impossible unless someone cut off his head then maybe he will die. Even then his Shinso blood won't allow death to claim him that easy.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip: Several Decades Later._**

 _'I miss Hagoromo-jiji'_ Naruto thought as he looked over the small watching the setting sun from an Inn Hotel he rented for the night until a Witcher job was done. HE was current with a traveling group of hunters that specialized in hunting beast of the wild and destructive kind. He didn't mind the traveling, though some members of the group rubbed off him the wrong way.

 ** _'We miss him too Kit'_** Kurama replied as the rest of his siblings are asleep expect for him and Son Goku.

 ** _'So what will we do Now Naruto? Its been 44 years since you completed your training'_ ** Son said in a questioning tone.

This statement rings truth to it.

Naruto has not aged a day since his 18 birthday and that was 43 - 44 years ago. Much to Naruto's dismay he will stay a youthful appearance of someone in their early 20's which Naruto doesn't mind at all. He had the Bijuu with him for this length of time and they treated each other like family. Naruto was the peace maker if a fight broke out between the nine. And the nine spoiled Naruto like the youngest sibling of them. Though Nanabi and Nibi would often at times flirt with him ALOT making the poor Dhampir blush up a storm.

The first 10 years of Naruto's new life was spent training with Hagoromo other wise known as Rikudou Sennin learning the ways of Ninshu. To which Naruto advanced greatly and is on par with the Old sage. Though he master all he could from the Sage this includes Ninjutsu, Taijtutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bojutsu, and Dojutsus. Naruto even was able to master and control 100% of his Chakra much like the Sage thus allowing him to hide his presence better from supernatural beings.

Naruto Mastered it all and used the gift given to him by his friends and allies to become a Dhampir Sage on the level of Rikudou Sennin. His weapons consists of Chakra Blades, Sasuke's Kusanagi, A Gourd of Sand, His Fuma Shuriken, and several other tools he gained during his travels. Though he carries everything within the Tribal Seal Tattoo on his left forearm. Though there are four new tribal circles bring the items Naruto can carry is 13 or more if he makes a sealing scroll.

The remaining time of his years up to this point was learning his Shinso Vampire powers. One technique and interesting power he had was complete power over Blood and anything that involved blood. One technique his father left him was called "Shadow Whip". The Shadow Whip manifests as a gauntlet made of the Naruto's own blood bound by his chakra on his right arm. From it the whip springs when he attacks swinging in wide arcs which hardens upon impact against his foes. It one of the most flexible techniques his father made. It also made it the most useful when fighting an opponent with a really stubborn defense that he needed to get around or just exploring areas without the need to summon his

His father also made several other techniques but Naruto felt he should take his time learning these techniques his father left him.

The Shadow Whip was a great technique and great for all matter of Combat. It could cut, rip, smash, grab, trap, and maim someone with the right movements and right techniques. While Naruto had to summon fresh blood from his veins by cutting his palm with Wind Chakra. He could even form varying weapons like his father had told him. It was just up to Naruto and bring the form forward. So far Naruto has a simple dagger, the whip, a complex sick looking scythe, a spear, and several other weapons that he can make into solid form. Though they have to be stabbing, cutting, and brute force type weapons.

There are several other techniques Naruto can use as well his father left him such as "Demonic Wings" which are crimson and black angel like wings made of his blood and Chakra though he has to tap into this Vampire form for better control and use. Another technique is "Red Mist" Which will allow Naruto can become an elusive black and red mist to reach new locations, phase through enemies without taking damage, instantly appear near enemies, and create large shock waves of smoke. Though all his father's techniques will have to wait until he master each one, one at a time.

So far he only mastered summoning "Shadow Whip" and some of the basic moves for the technique. He still has a ways to go before mastering it fully.

 _'We move forward and learn. I wish to have a family and bring peace. Those are my two dreams._ _But first we need to a map of this world or the region we are in to plan out course for farther travel.'_ Naruto thought as a smile formed on his face. While he had traveled around the lands Naruto made a Name for him self as a Monster hunter though he only went town to town solving problems as peacefully as he could. He was also an oddly none could not figure out with a few exceptions. Those was the bar owners and Inn Owners he would often visit after completing a job.

There were also the Kings and Queens of Each Kingdom that took a interest in him. Some of that interest is selfish, Lustful, or something else completely. While no one was able to use him or something in ill nature. He had developed a fan club... More like Fan-girls with some supernatural beings.

The traveling was nice and Naruto always help those in need. He most recent job had caught the attention of several Supernatural beings. While he perked their interest it wasn't enough to cause him warranting attention which he didn't want or need. Though at often times he could feel their agents watching him though he acted like Nothing was going on.

 ** _'So where shall we go now?'_** Son asked. Since the others are doing what ever they want in Naruto's Mind-scape.

 ** _'I suggest we train'_** Kurama replied back. Thought Son Goku only looked at his brother with a questioning look.

 ** _'Brother I do not think Training for Naruto-Otōto is needed. He has all elemental releases, plus his dojutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, taijutsu, and several other things that make him near equal to father. Is more training what he needs?'_** Son questioned knowing that Naruto is very strong and can rightly take on Hagoromo and his own father Minato in equal footing though Naruto would loose in as Hagoromo has more experience with the Rinnegan Eye and several other techniques.

 ** _'That's Not what I meant baka ape'_** Kurama said with a bored tone. Though at the Ape part Son eye twitched in annoyance.

 _'What do you mean Kurama?'_ Naruto thought with raised eyebrow while focusing on some sounds outside his door. He mentally took a note that it sound like a group of people. And with the number of heart beats he was heart he would have to say 4 people but their scent is alien to him. They were there for a split second before disappearing farther down the hall as they continued walking.

 ** _'I mean we train in Magic. Or more accurately a way to counter all sorts of Magic and spells and anything invoking magic. Plus the fact you have to find your Old man sword which uses a specific branch of Magic so you can use the blade. '_** Kurama spoke back.

 ** _'But could Naruto Ninshu arts counter just fine?'_** Son said. Naruto had to Slightly agree with this statement. Ninshu and Magic are two very different arts. One requires hand signs while the other requires a chant or some kinda medium to cast a spell. If one were to put Naruto's Ninshu against Magic Naruto would win hands down unless he is facing a very strong Magic user than Naruto would be pressed but not beaten. But again this is from what Naruto has seen and he wasn't to impressed by Magic so far just to be fair.

But again Naruto wasn't trained by the Sage himself for nothing. He was able to hold his own just fine unless someone of Kaguya level comes around. But even then it will be most likely a hard battle to fight, which most of the fight will be Taijutsu and some other arts.

In speaking of Kaguya.

He doesn't hate her but he frowns upon her choice of peace just thinking of her. He understood why Hagoromo tried to seal her away instead of killing her which he could have done but didn't for several reasons. One reason why is because she was still his mother and he loved her even after the battle was said and done. Two was he didn't believe in killing her would solve problems but create newer ones. Three he had some suspicions that Kaguya herself was being controlled or simply lost her way like her mind was plagued or destroy and only needed healing and pieced back together. So he chose her to seal her away much like the Sage though he added a few things to the newer seal. Because he wanted her to find herself again and find peace without Black Zetsu interfering. Hopefully it will happen and the cycle between the Sage's two sons will end with Him and Sasuke.

Naruto was never interested in power nor wanted it to the point like Sasuke or anyone else. He was content with the strength he had to protect his precious people. He doesn't want strength or power to take over the world or rule a Kingdom. He just wants to protect those he loves and cares for and that for Naruto is perfectly fine with him.

 ** _'Perhaps, But you never know what could happen. According to what we have learned its easier to make a newer spell than it is to create a New Jutsu. We do not have a good grasp of the limits of Magic but regardless I think we need to find a powerful being that uses magic to get a good grasp of what it could really do. There is also the fact that maybe there are some things that are magic that can only be effected by magic like how only a Fuinjutsu can only be countered by another Fuinjutsu user.'_** Kurama replied back. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Kurama brought up a very good point. Like certain poisons only a special antidote will work on the poison that is effecting the body and counter the effects that the poison has on the body. Some things like Fuinjutsu are like that where they need what is called a 'Key' to counter or open off a sealed place.

Just like how Naruto's home is set up. Only a certain few will be allowed into his home. If someone intrudes his home they will feel like they are slowly choking, on fire, or anything else that is painful.

 _'Well where would we find a place that studies Magic? Its either the Biblical Church which doesn't like my Dhampir Heritage, a rogue group which I don't they are good enough to provide a decent teacher, or a Witch and from what I hear not alot of them are too friendly. But then again this world is so jaded that these rumors or stories we hear are nothing but lies to trying and hide the whole picture'_ Naruto thought back to Son and Kurama as they too thought about this fact. They had no idea either and Naruto's best bet is finding a witch and learning from her since Witches were the most neutral group of people to come across.

But again that could be a lie in its self since everyone is at each others throats in this world.

 ** _'I think its best if we find a Witch or someone with a high level of Mana and go on from there. But from what you read in that Library in France is that all God-like beings are near impossible to talk to for the sole fact they are either arrogant or to prideful.. Plus the fact that this world just got done with a Great War from what we learned. Though it could just be a rumor that was floating around since we ourselves have no idea when it started or ended'_** Son thought truthfully. He was only guessing as more and more time passes the more they find about this world and how divided it has become. Though everything they learn is second hand knowledge so they are choosing to not fully trust what they are hearing from anyone.

 _'Ok moving on. What do we know about my Tou-san's sword?'_ Naruto wondered

 _ **'The Void Sword, the Void Sword primary ability is to replenish the life energy of its user while dealing combat damage to opponents simultaneously. The sword had massive power over the elements of Ice and Wind allowing for range attacked beyond the sword with enough training. The last place the sword was seen is within the walls of Calmwood Castle whom was owned by Alice the Queen of Madness. Alice or her human name Alice Wade sister to Alma Wade was or still is one of world most dangerous women. Combined with her Telekinetic powers and her killer instinct she is a dangerous person to cross. Her sister Alma Wade is even more dangerous as Alma her self had God like abilities with her Telekinetic powers ranging from many abilities'**_ Chōmei said in a feminine tone remembering the note Minato left Naruto about his legendary sword that made many shiver in fear.

Kurama and Son waved to the Seven tails beetle whom politely nodded back

 _'Great, last thing I need is someone of my dad's pasted figuring out I am his only child'_ Naruto thought back. From what his father wrote, he was greatly feared by nearly every supernatural being to a degree. The fact his father killed the Biblical God should be an example of his old man's power. The fact he heard rumors that his father is in fact the Devil's Faction hero makes him wonder what happen if they found out who he is.

 _ **'How many enemies did your dad make?'** _ Son asked truly curious.

 ** _'Too damn many. He had these God like beings fearing him and his power as it only seemed to grow higher and higher each battle he had. Plus the fact that Minato or in the case Alucard fought like demon against his enemies and treated his loved ones like angels. Though Minato never had a child as Alucard but he did have one as Minato which is our loving little brother Naruto.'_** Kurama said as he remember reading most of the notes with Naruto as he was reading many letter that was left for him by friends and allies alike. His father left him many letter within the scrolls of his techniques. Each letter is how to pro-form the technique and a personal letter address to Naruto by his father, a friend, or someone he saved in the war.

The Villages promise on their honor they will maintain the peace while Naruto was in this world. and when it was time he would return to his home and rule as the Elemental Kage which was an agreement by all the Daimyo and Kage of present and past. Naruto would be charged with the peace and balance of the Five Villages as their Kage. And he would maintain that post until one was fit to take it from him which could take a very long time if his ageless state has anything to do with it.

 _'Alright, lets get get my father's sword'_ Naruto said in a tired tone.

He really hoped that this castle coming up is alot more peaceful than the last he went though.

He didn't want some succubus chasing him though the whole castle for the sole reason he was immune to her charms.

* * *

 _ **Several Centuries Later**_

 _'Hey guys do you think we should hit the road again?'_ an Elder Dhampir thought to his Bijuu as his trained in the Signs taught to him by the Witcher from the Wolf Academy. Though Naruto was taught all these things over three centuries ago he still trains to keep his skills sharp. There Naruto trained in the basics of Alchemy, Magic, and Swordsmanship of different styles.

While in the Academy Naruto learn these lesser but simpler versions of magic. This simpler magic by witchers are called **Signs** whom when used correctly they are very useful in combat and can be use outside of combat. These signs are known as Aard, Igni, Yrden, Quen, and Axii.

Each Sign had a different effect they can be used at any time as Naruto's 'Mana' never runs out so he can spam the spells really easy.

The Sign Aard is more or less a a telekinetic wave that can throw back, knock down or stun an opponent. This sign can also be used to destroy obstacles, repeal arrows, or anything that flies toward Naruto. While it seems like a weaker version of Shinra Tensei. Though Naruto can spam Aard as much as he wanted compare to the Rinnegan Technique which takes a five 5 second recharge unless he uses the Rinne-Sharingan dojutsu he possesses.

Igni is a basic fire spell that can be used for more than combat. But when in combat Igni becomes a gush of flames that wound opponents and burns them like normal flames. When mastered, the sign has a chance of incinerating opponents and has a larger area of effect. It can also be used to detonate flammable gases emitted by some bombs which is also very useful.

Yrden is a magical trap placed on the ground, which will wound and immobilize opponents. The sign's basic level allows you to place a single Yrden sign on the ground. After mastering it, one will be able to place up to three yrden signs at a time. These will work in unison, creating an impassible barrier.

Quen is a protective magical shield that lasts for 30 seconds at the sign's basic level. It is a sign that Naruto can use on himself or someone of his choosing. Quen absorbs all damage directed at Naruto, and when Mastered it can reflect 50% of the damage back toward to enemy which saved Naruto more times than he cares to mention honestly.

Axii is a charm placed on an opponent. If the charm attempt is successful, the enemy will become Naruto's ally for a short while, fighting at his side. This spell is also useful for dealing with more stubborn people whom won't listen to reason. Its also useful when dealing with someone whom won't talk or given him information he needs.

Learning these tricked have helped Naruto keep some of his shinobi skills hidden.

Since higher and more destructive spells are not needed, Naruto only needed to learn the basics of magic and understand each Branch of Magic. The fact that these Signs can be performed one handed is an added bonus when Naruto is in battle.

 _ **'Yeah, I think its best we move on. Where too next?'**_ Isobu said calmly yet kindly.

 _'I would say north. Since we are in Italy. I wanna see if the rumors are true about the Underworld being locked in a conflict. If I can go there and stop the war. maybe I will understand each side better than just relaying on rumors from someone and second to third hand knowledge.'_ Naruto thought as he made the Void sword disappear until he needed it again.

 _ **'How would you get into the Underworld Naruto-kun?'**_ Matatabi asked laying down with the others. They have been content and peaceful since coming to this newer world. Helping Naruto train in their abilities and helping him fight opponents is a common thing. Though Naruto barely had to go above Chunin level to take down some monsters that still lingered around.

Since Naruto picked up his father's Void Sword Naruto has trained for a long time to master all the moves and techniques his father left him. Its has been 324 years since they last saw Alma and Alice. Though Naruto is sure they are still alive he had no proof.

 _'From what I heard there is a natural portal to the underworld North of here though it might be guarded by some strong guardian to keep people out'_ Naruto replied thinking of all the guardians of the Gate to the Underworld. Cerberus and some others has popped into his mind. That and he hopes he ends up in the Right underworld this time. He doesn't wanna pop in on Hades or Osiris anymore. And don't even get him started on Hel as she still chases him when he is is within the Norse Territory.

And each passing century more and more or the supernatural world has become myth to humans expect those who know the truth.

Naruto himself has changed alot. He is now 385 years old and still looks like he is 18. Has has become wiser, stronger, smarter, and much much more calm than he was before in his younger years. He now had vast knowledge on Fighting to Politics. He has lived many lives as a Sage, Witcher, Teacher, Knight, Framer, and Inn Keeper. His vast experience and time alive had shown his the beauty and cruelty of this world.

And oddly he loved every moment of it. The greatest moment and happiest moments had made him cheer and shout. The saddest and darkest moments had kept him human and made him cry. Every year was something new for Naruto and he took strides to make the best of whatever he had.

He loved the Bijuu like his family and they returned the love. He was happy to have them with him though this journey.

 _ **'Yeah alright but can we please destroy some stuff?'**_ Shukaku whined. He may have calmed down and stopped being so blood thirty. But he still enjoyed a good battle. And Naruto hasn't had a decent one in 200 years. He is bored dammit!

 _'Calm down Aniki. I am sure since the Underworld is in a civil war we will find some strong people to fight'_ Naruto chuckled at the whining that is his brother Shukaku.

 _ **'YES'**_ Kurama and Shukaku cheered while the others just chuckled or laughed at the musing of the First and Ninth tail.

 ** _'Be careful Naru-kun'_** Saiken said worrying over Naruto. Naruto smiled at Saiken worrying tone. He knew that Matatabi, Saiken, Chomei, and Kokuo had develop feelings for him these passed centuries. Which he returned when he was able to enter his mind scape and spend time with the girls. While they were constructs of chakra they were able to take human form but only did so around Naruto. And while the idea of having a family with the four made the Dhampir blush he also knew it would be some time before he was able to create a body of flesh and blood for each Bijuu to use.

Though not impossible to make them a body. He would need to make one strong enough for their essence and being. If it was too weak they would have to wait to reform as the weak body would explode from the amount of power a Bijuu possesses. Then Naruto would have too start the whole process over again and so far he made some strides in effort to make something of living flesh blood and bone for all nine Bijuu.

The other male Bijuu found out about this and cheered Naruto on. Though they given him a strict warning about harming their sisters. none of the bijuu never had a relationship like Naruto was having with Saiken, Chomei, Kokuo, and Matatabi. So it stands to reason why the male counter parts of the Bijuu are acting like bigger older brothers.

Naruto knew he was only allowed so many mates. And since the fact he had four of them were Bijuu. He knew the girls would only approve of strong women to be Naruto's mates. They didn't mind sharing as long Naruto treated each lover he had with respect, care, and love as the others. Other than that they called first dips on everything such as marriage, kids, and taking Naruto's first time.

 _'Will do Saiken-chan'_ Naruto said softly and lovingly as he headed out to the north towards Germany.

* * *

 _ **1 year before Cannon**_

 _'Its been a long road but finally mother nature is healing and there isn't so many negative emotions within her energy'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he sat under a tree meditating in a peacefully as a smile graced his face. The feeling of Senjutsu in his coils letting Nature's energy flow though him as he took the warmth and enjoyment of her energy. It took a long time but Naruto was able to lessen the negative emotions and energy in Nature. It took nearly 500 years but he was able to less it too the point it is no large a danger to enter Sage Mode.

After helping his friend Sirzech win the war Naruto faded from the spot light again only to step forward if the Angels, Devil, Fallen, Greek, Norse, Greek, and Shinto ever needed him. It has been one millennia for Naruto whom is now 1,016 years old and enjoying life. During those years Naruto has become a Legend with many titles.

The Last Witcher, The Immortal Nomadic Sage, The Fifth Maou, Day-Walker, The Strongest Dhampir, Elemental Master, and several other titles given to him by varying amounts of other people.

In the end Naruto was still himself. He protected his precious people with his life, and forgiven his enemies even if some others think they shouldn't be forgiven. He continued on enjoying life, teach some the ways of ninshu even though he has never given chakra to anyone of this world. He tried his best spreading peace though Understanding and compassion.

Oddly helping the Yokai in Tokyo had helped lessen and ease Mother Nature pain and clear up alot of the negative emotions she was releasing. In turn he was able along with others to enter Sage mode much easier. He had found out people in the world had been using Nature's energy wrongly which had cause the user of Senjutsu to not control the energy correctly. This cause the Negative emotions that Nature felt to build up and break the mind of anyone who used Senjutsu in the world. Without controlling Senjutsu correctly they ended up going mad thus hurting nature more as their hatred and malicious starts to infect Nature's energy.

During his travels has found out that times flows much faster in this world. A year will past for the Elemental Nations soon. So right now too them its been almost a year. For Naruto it will be a thousand years have pasted since he left. The only reason he was able to find this out was Tsunade's summons that will send messages from him to Tsunade and the others.

The last letter he sent was about 969 years ago which he was 38 years old. She stated that was been almost a full year since he left. Which threw off Naruto alot. he doesn't understand how there could be such a big difference in the flow of time for both worlds. It honestly didn't make sense but he didn't put to much thought into it.

 _'Its been along time hasn't?'_ Naruto thought with a smile. While he misses them all deeply he wishes to stop the bloodshed of this world. He had seen the wonders and beauty of this world and wished for everyone to understand each other rather then have a Cold War. But with time he supposed it will become peaceful and no one would have to be afraid of getting along with each other.

Naruto's violet eyes snapped open to sense someone near at he gazed over to a tree. Someone he is very familiar with.

 _'Why is he here?'_ Naruto wondered.

While he was in the underworld Naruto knew many devils let their greed blind them at wanting his power though he made it nearly impossible. While every devil couldn't add him to their Peerage since he is too powerful. They have tried to have several females be it peerage members or family members try and court him.

And the Devils weren't alone on this. Angels, Fallen, Gods, and several other Factions tried this or another tactic though each Faction couldn't get Naruto to choose their side. With the angels a couple of female Angels had gotten to know him and have honestly fallen for him. With the fallen it was mostly lustful acts and sending the best looking female to seduce him which again didn't work as the four lovely ladies he was with didn't approve.

With the Gods or Goddess several important females such as Hera, Rhea, Hestia, Artemis, Belldany, Urd, Skuld, Nyx, and the list can go one for fucking ever! On the other hand the fallen have tried as while to have a powerful female court him though it wasn't effective as Naruto's Empathic abilities let him know who to trust. That and the fact they believed Naruto didn't have their longevity.

Kinda came back and bite them in the ass when they found out Naruto is now over 1000 years old and still the same physical age he was 1000 years ago.

Plus the fact he is strong if not stronger than the Four Maou and several Arc-angels combined. Though he never really went above His Vampire State or Sage Mode as he only needed the Bijuu cloaks and Sage of Six Paths mode to take down Deity level beings.

"Ero-Tenshi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at the tree as a man came out scratching his head in a sheepish fashion. Though he had a slight tick mark developing.

"My name is Azazel, Naruto" The leader of the Fallen Angels said slightly annoyed. Ever since Naruto had met Azazel in the Underworld after the Civil war between Devils. The man has kept a close eye on Naruto.

Azazel too Naruto was an odd ball but a good man at heart.

It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, and is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai and Baraqiel.

Azazel has also been seen to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family... Though Azazel himself couldn't be any more happy for them and wished them the best.

"I know. But to me you will always be my Ero-Tenshi" Naruto smiled with a slight teasing grin as Azazel eye eye twitched.

"Why you little-" Azazel said before he was cut off by Naruto.

"So what bring you to visit me on Earth? I figured you would try and teach that girl that has the Scared Gear we found" Naruto pointed out the little girl he and Azazel both saved from dying on a Job Naruto was tasked to hunt down some rouge Vampires and Devils. Azazel joined in on the hunt to gain information on Naruto to see if he was a threat to Fallen Angels.

Thankfully Naruto is solely Neutral to all Factions. Azazel really didn't want to fight a Shinso Dhampir with the strength and power to crush many powerful people including himself. Naruto is a High Class Devil Level in his Human State alone and is very powerful. When Naruto taps into his Vampire State he could make the Ultimate Class Beings look like Rookies. And from what he seen Naruto has mastered Senjutsu, and several other things that make him on a Maou or Seraph Level.

Azazel doesn't know much about Naruto other than he knows Senjutsu, Is the last Witcher, and can use Varying types of 'Magic' or something similar to magic at least.

Naruto was an enigma to the Fallen Angel.

"Ahh Vilanne She is currently under protection with my group being taught how to tap into her own Magical Reserves. Her full name is Vilenna Lucifer." Azazel said as he sat down next to the Wondering Sage whom looked at Azazel with a raised eyebrow.

"A Lucifer huh. I wonder what happen before we found her" Naruto noted. He only met a few members of the Lucifer family before and most if not all of them are in hiding. Though he swore on his title as Sage not to expose them. He did note that they were afraid of one of their members. They never spoke names but its clear that its best if Naruto remained silent on the matter. It wasn't his place to judge why they were so fearful.

"Yeah. One of the few remaining alive after the Devil Clans were 72 and dropped down to the numbers they have now. Only thanks to that Peerage system they are slowly increasing their numbers again" Azazel said studying Naruto from the corner of his eye. He knew Naruto was far to powerful to be turned into a Devil/Vampire hybrid. Much to some Devils disappointment a few Angels joy.

He was named the Fifth Maou after all and Sirzech even admitted to the others that Naruto was far stronger than him.

"The Peerage system huh. How are the four doing since my disappearance?" Naruto asked curious at he looks at the only man that has a direct connection to him.

Azazel sighs heavily while rubbing his head like trying to banish a bad headache. "Not good my friend. Factions such as My own, Devil, Angel, and even the Yokai Faction in Tokyo are silently looking for you. Though their reasons differ from Faction to Faction I am able to hide you best I can. I am not sure Sirzech is aware of you being in Kuoh though I suspect it won't be long till he finds you here. Plus the fact you know how to hide from the Greek Gods and Norse Gods makes you a prime target for that little group you sniffed out" Azazel said thinking of all the trouble Naruto is going though to hide certain Relics of Power. Truly Naruto was either insane or a damn genius.

"Why do the Devils want me?" Naruto asked the intentions of the Devil Faction.

"It is that you hold a powerful seat in the Underworld Such as the newer Fifth Maou. But not only that you hold... Several bloodline traits that would boost the power of any of the remaining clans in the Devildom. Honestly most of it is because the Elder Council of Devils wanna add your power to their families. The Gremory, Sitri, Phenex are 3 of the 15 families that are your allies their." Azazel answer honestly. "There is also the fact that you too have a Peerage set waiting for you at the Castle Ajuka is living at." Azazel added.

Naruto hummed in thought a but inwardly smiled at the thought of meeting some friends he made in the underworld. The fact that some devil families wanted his power didn't surprise him that much. "And the Angels?" Naruto asked about their intentions.

"The Church wants to see why your immune to Holy Items and can even use them. Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel only have your health and well being at heart. You really did a Number on Uriel and Gabriel when you met those two girls. From what I hear they are still smitten with you. Several High tier angels such are the other Seraphs wish to thank you for what you did for them" Azazel said with a shrug. He fell along time ago, though he still cared for others such as Micheal and Gabriel seeing they are like family to him.

"The Yokai" Naruto asked

"The Yokai in Kotyo being lead by Yasaka is also smitten by you. Hell she even gone as far to prepare a ritual for you two too be mated. Though several Yokai that do not follow her lead disagree." Naruto smiled and slightly blushed at remembering Yasaka. She was or still is one of the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Though he did date her for a length of time but Naruto broke it off after some old enemies showed their ugly heads. Luckily Naruto's relationship with Yasaka wasn't found out so no one knew he dated her. He does miss her though honestly but he doesn't wanna risk her safely over him being selfish. He will see her again one day and that is the day he would take her hand. His other mates approved of this.

Kurama was a big supporter of Naruto having a Kyuubi for a mate.

"What about-" Naruto was cut off by Azazel.

"Naruto there is something you should know" Azazel said seriously. Normally Azazel is never this serious unless its important or something silly.

"Some of those greedy devils of the Council called for you to be hunted down and brought in" Azazel said paused letting Naruto keep up. "After a heated debate Sirzech 'revealed' that your now the Fifth Maou of the Underworld and your Clan the Uzumaki now holds a seat of power in the Underworld. They did this to keep the Council off you since Sirzech knew he couldn't fully stop the council unless you had a seat of power there. But this brings up your the only remaining Uzumaki of your Clan as you told me yourself that all the remaining members of your clan are dead. So the Council moved for a Multiple Marriage Contract to 'revive your clan'. Though thanks too Sirzech naming you the New Maou you are free of any marriage contracts some people might force on you. And since your a Maou and not just another house no one can muscle there way with a contract you can't decline. This goes for their control too." Azazel took a breath and let the information sink in for Naruto.

Naruto sighs and shaked his head. _'Damn Councils here is a pain in the ass too'_ Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to have multiple lovers. But at least he was going to pick them and not let someone choose for him.

"Ok, I am guess I'm glad Sirzech, Serafall, or Ajuka was able to stop them" Naruto commented. The Four and him are close friends. He guesses its now the Five Great Satans and not the Four Great Satans.

"Yeah they did. They said that you will either marry four to Eight women of your choosing." Azazel said. Though inwardly he felt slightly jealous. Naruto was living the dream according to Azazel. Not only was it natural for a vampire to have multiple lovers. But Naruto was allow to have Four to Eight WIVES! (Poor Naruto)

 _'Well four of those spots are taken'_ Naruto mentally smiled to which the Bijuu whom are silent during this whole conversation smiled too. Though Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei blushed happily. Kurama and the others smirked knowing Naruto wouldn't hurt there sisters.

"But isn't against the Law for the Satans to have harems?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He read up on the laws of each Faction so he could understand them better and improve on some things they might need to change.

"They are over looking that issue in favor of saving your bloodline for the 'greater good' of the Devils. I can tell you this Ajuka, Serafall, and Sirzech weren't happy by the turn of events. They hope your not angry with them once they tell you. Though no one knows you too ever hold a grudge. " Azazel said. Hoping Naruto isn't angry at the four Maou. Out of all 'Five Satans' Azazel fears Naruto more than the other four. Naruto was the oldest of the group by a good 400 years. Honestly no one knows what Naruto is capable of since he never really went all out in battle before. And that in Azazel's mind makes him the most dangerous since Naruto relied on outsmarting his opponents most of the time.

That and Naruto only is ever seen using those Witcher Signs of his shows his skill to hiding all of his power.

Naruto sighs. "Guess I have to go with it, though it will cause more trouble if I resist" Naruto said to which Azazel smiles.

"Marry a Devil, Fallen Angel, Angel, and a Vampire of your choosing." Azazel stated simply like he is talking about the weather as Naruto's eye twitch for a moment.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Naruto asked as he looked at Azazel whom was still smiling.

"Nope. Just go along with it and I promise you will be happy" Azazel said with a dismissive tone.

"So who elses knows I am the Fifth Maou?" Naruto asked dreading the fact he now going to have to be in the underworld alot more often. He doesn't really mind being the Fifth Maou. While he knew of the meeting because of his spies. He didn't know what happen after the argument took place.

"Only the High Class and High Ranking Devils such as the Dukes and such. Its not been made public so no need to worry till your ready to run a Faction with Sirzech and the others." Azazel said.

"I suppose that is good news" Naruto said mumbling as he thought about it. Really the Devil Faction was one of three Factions that didn't fear his father. Everyone else but those three did fear him. That meant the Angels of Heaven which meant Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel knew about his father but didn't know the fact Alucard had a son.

"Yeah. Another thing in a year or more I am sending you Vilenna to train her" Azazel said hoping Naruto will take the girl. Ever since Azazel had let the fact be known Vilenna was saved by THE LAST WITCHER she has been asking non-stopped to see Naruto. Hoping the Legendary Witcher would train her in swordsmanship or teach her something really cool.

Naruto was really popular with kids. Everyone knew his tails and stories because he wrote about some of them. There isn't one child that isn't a supernatural being that doesn't know Naruto in one form or another. Though Naruto told Azazel he does not write every single thing he has done in his stories. Some are a works of fiction and come from Naruto himself.

The fact he is Azazel idol for Icha Icha, Loveless, Odd Wings, Stranger in a Strange World, Banished Knight, and The Trial of the Hunter does not make him a fan-boy at all...

Ok Maybe a little.

"Anything else I should be aware of Azazel?" Naruto asked.

"Nah not as of late. Even though you helped me put this spy network together our contacts have nothing as of late. So when I know something I will send our usual message to fill you in. What will you due in the mean time?" Azazel asked Naruto. Curious at to what his friend will do.

"I will blend in and act as a Teacher for the Highschool Near here. It is about to become a co-ed school soon. And from what I learned little Rias will attend with Akeno, and Sona. It will be good to seen those girls again" Naruto said remembering the three little girls that would always call him on his phone of chase him down to teach them something. Sure the last time Naruto was in the underworld was to stop the others from killing any type of Neko. Though after Naruto won the debate he disappeared again to never be found unless he wanted. Which to an unaware Naruto is a pain in the ass for everyone who knows him in some form.

He was always the voice of reason among the five. They weren't bad rulers per say. They just made pour choices and everyone does that. Though the extinction of a whole race should question their leadership. Naruto was able to stop it before any more lives were lost.

"Well I guess that will kill some time. Well I should get going before the guys come and try and find me. Take care Naru!" Azazel said as he got up and walked away. Naruto saw a green glow before that glow too went away.

 _ **'Things are becoming more interesting now'**_ Matatabi purred.

 _'Indeed. Lets hope Azazel crazy idea works'_ Naruto thought back as he got up and went into his cabin.

Thankfully he is a singer going by the name 10 Tails and a writer thanks to his Godfather's books and his own. So money really wasn't an issue.

* * *

 _ **Present**_ (Or cannon period)

Naruto sighed as he looked at the papers on his desk reading them over with a calm peaceful aura as the early morning sun started to raised. It was always nice and relaxing for him to do work in silence without to much noise. He really has changed alot while in this world. The fact he has some nice tea with him and a few donuts also made this early morning a bit sweeter and much more better.

Its been nearly over a 1000 years in this world since he first originally arrived and it has been a year in the Elemental Nations. Naruto is sure Tsunade and the other are either flipping their shits about his age or fainting at the fact he surpassed Hagoromo just in the past 100 years. Something he is very proud of though he didn't let it get to his head. He was simply content being himself and training to keep his skills sharp. If he ever needed to step up his training he can use **Kamui** and train in his own dimension.

Though Naruto is both worshiped in this world and his home world he is still himself in some fashion. While he has calmed down and mature greatly after many centuries he still enjoys helping others. Though few can stand toe to toe with him since so much time has passed he has become stronger each century.

And in that time he became a legend to be reckon with. There is hardly any whom don't know his name. His face however isn't seen in history too much. But his name has echoed though out time for a good part of 800 years. From the Seraph, Maou, Gods, and etc from myth and legend few didn't know him. Few ever seen him but many knew him from the stories written about him.

It should also be stood to mention he was also a great teacher and Medical Doctor.

During his time of colleges Naruto has gained 27 associate, 19 bachelor, 13 Master's, and 9 doctorate degrees. He also privately owns several Hospitals, Malls, Business, restaurants, Schools that are funded though him, Clinics, Colleges, and many many banks making him one of the richest people in the world.

And unlike the Supernatural side of the world Naruto worked hard to achieve what he has gained. He put forth a lot of time and effort into building everything he has now. Even now most of his money is sent off to help those in need or those who need a 'pick me up'. The fact he is the author to the worlds most popular books is solely for him to remember his Godfather.

He has been very busy tending more to his 'normal' life than his 'Supernatural' life. Sure there are moments where he should be concered about the other factions. But right now he has been solely neutral to them all even the devils even though he now is the Fifth Maou. He does miss everyone of his friends but he also understand that sometimes life gets in the way of things. He is a victim of this as well because of the sole fact when he isn't a teacher he is a Business man, Writer, Chef, Accountant, Witcher, Doctor, Principal, Land Owner, Bartender, and the list can go on.

Basically there is not one job Naruto can not do. And since Azazel and him share the same spy network, the best Spy network this world has ever seen mind you. Naruto is aware of the inner workings of each Faction and whatever they are planning. Last time he check his network everyone is kinda doing their own thing and everything is normal. Unless you account the Biblical Faction, Fallen Angels, and Devils whom have been at a Cold War state longer than Naruto's patients can last.

But time will tell if True peace will become reality in this world.

Naruto sat back in his chair and sighs.

He is currently wearing Black dress slacks, a white short sleeve button up shirt with a black muscle shirt under it, a black business vest, a blood red tie, and black dress shoes. A simple yet professional outfit that fits his current job. His hair is similar to how Geralt wore his with a half high pony tail and the rest of his hair flowing down. His golden sun-kiss color hair is still like silk and only ends at his shoulder blades. Two bangs frames Naruto's face much like it did for his father Minato. His whisker marks are plainly visible along with his pale sun tan color skin which looked flawless and smooth. His Wolf amulet that he got from the Witcher school hangs around his neck along with Tsunade's necklace he got from her. He longed got over wearing different types of clothes after he got to the point where he needed to blend in with each culture and its people. That and his mates wouldn't allow him to wear what he use to wear anymore.

That doesn't mean he likes it. He was still Naruto and he hates formal events. He hates suits even more seeing as they are never comfortable for him.

His current job is High-school Home Cooking Class. Where he can teach kids of varying grades how to cook and prepare a healthy meal.

Naruto looked at the class room that is empty and sees the baskets of items the class will be making a simple yet delicious soup he picked up in China a long time ago.

Naruto was also slightly nervous since this is the beginning of a new term for all students. That and the fact Lord Gremory knew he was a teacher here didn't ease Naruto's nerves. While he was on good terms with the man and his family. He also knew that the man has it out for him ever since he prank Sirzech and him turning their hair hot pink color.

In Naruto's defense it was worth the laugh.

Though everyone laughed Naruto had to dodge Sirzech and Lord Gremory spells for a good 4 hours till they got to tired to cast any more high level spells.

Nauto blinked when he flt something at the edge of his senses and looked towards the door for a good 2 minutes before taking out one of his books Myth and Supernatural. Unlike his other books which contain centuries worth of knowledge and information. Naruto was researching about the fact he will be turning into a Transcendent Vampire soon. as he already felt the effects happening from time to time. From what the Bijuu told him it would be another 6 months unless he taps into his Vampire state which will rush the process.

'A Transcendent Vampire... Lets see what Apollo has found for me' Naruto though as he read some note the Greek God given him.

 _In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearance identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mesmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands like mindless slaves._

 _Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects. They themselves are not evil in a way that one would think. Since they are Basically Gods but their base form is a Vampire they are immune to all matter of holy items and and weakness normal vampires may have. This makes them rare in today's world seeing as the last Vampire that could be seen as such is Aucard Darcul though he has died or passed away leaving his throne empty. Though it should be noted no one ever found his body.  
_

 _While the Transcendent Vampire being is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. While the Transcendent Vampire has no real weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night._

 _Beings of higher power may still defeat the Transcendent Vampire in combat though killing them permanently is near impoosible since Gods themselves reform over time after 'death'. Unless something unnatural happens to cause a 'true death' of the god or Higher being in question. This also count for those whom are Transcendent Vampire as they would simply slowly heal the damage done to their body._

If werewolf and vampires are natural enemies, a Transcendent Werebeast may be able to defeat the Transcendent Vampire possibly even kill the Vampire.

 _The powers and abilities of a Transcendent Vampire are as follows: Absorption, Emotion Absorption, Energy Absorption, Life-Force Absorption, Soul Absorption, Almighty Ascension, Flawless Indestructibility, Supernatural Survivability, Blood Transcendency, Blood Absorption, Blood Magic, Blood Manipulation, Killing Empowerment, Prime Being, Entity Lordship (Over all vampires), Genesis Creation, Imperceptibility, Indomitable Will, Intangibility, Corporealization, Mesmerizing Presence, Defeat Inducement, Hypnosis, Supernatural Beauty, Unnatural Presence, Transcendent Physiology, Absolute Condition, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, Limitation Transcendence, Magic Immunity, Omnifarious, Reality Warping, Vampire Physiology, Conversion, Vampirization, Dark Arts, Necromancy, Reanimation, Resurrection, Daytime Walking, Day Empowerment, Death Empowerment, Illusion Manipulation, Absolute Illusion, Night Empowerment, Lunar Empowerment, and Darkness Manipulation_

 _'Useful information as always Apollo. I will have to thank him later. Though it stands to reason that some of the abilities are a bit dark for my tastes. Though being my father's son I guess I shouldn't expect any less. Some of these just make me seem indestruable.'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. Seriously some of these abilities are once Naruto never heard of and he never really had a knack for Magic other than the Signs he was trained for as a Witcher. But then again he never could find the right teacher to train him in Magic. Necromancy is one he will possibility never touch seeing what he had to go though during the Shinobi war. Other abilities such as Night empowerment are automatic and happens for Naruto subconsciously.

He knew his Shinso blood would fuse with his Uzumaki blood though granted his Uzumaki blood is powerful and just as potent as a full blooded Uzumaki. The fact his father said he would be the birth of a new type of Vampire sorta made Naruto smile. He was Heir to the Uzumaki Clan and 'Prince' of Vampires.

His dad really knew how to make someone feel special.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his cell ringed. Picking it up Naruto answered the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"NARUTO!" an angry voice shouted on the other line. From the tone and pitch of the voice Naruto easily can tell it was a woman.

"That is me. Whom might this be?" Naruto asked in a calm voice while reading his book at the same time.

"This is Isis the Eygtian Goddess. I finally found you" Isis sounded much calmer now. While Naruto blinked for a moment as if to take a double check on what he heard.

Its been a LOOONNGGG time since he had talked to any of the Egyptian Gods or Goddess. Ever since Ra was banished Naruto kinda kept his distance from the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. It wasn't till about two Hundred years ago Ra made a return and took back his throne thus shifting back the balance of power with the Egyptians allowing peace to last though the Kingdom.

No one else knew that Naruto had a hand in Ra's return and since Ra whipped Isis memory including Osiris. this also included any other Gods and Goddess under his rule. And thanks to Naruto helping Ra, Ra lightly punished Isis and Osiris for the wrong they have done him.

"Isis-chan its been a long time. How is Egypt?" Naruto asked leaning in his chair.

"peaceful. Ra has finally freed me from my punishment about two years ago. I heard a lot of things about you . You have been busy Lord Naruto" Isis said in a respectful tone.

"Lord?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't hear dear? 10 years ago a meeting was held between the Greek, Norse, Shinto, Egyptian, and any other pantheon to speak on matters of the world then you popped up in the conversation. It was decided that you would be made into a New god" Isis said dropping some new Naruto did not hear from his sources.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth many times trying to conform a sentence to describe his state of surprise. "T- that is a surprise" Naruto said surprised tone. Sure he become well know but damn. Though while it might be useless since he is slowly becoming a Transcendent Vampire.

"Too bad the Shinto or more over the Shinigami had claim over you. That Primordial Death Goddess knows how to win a argument" Isis whined. Naruto was and still is one of the 'mortal' beings she wants to fuck until he or she passes out from pleasure. The Other Egyptian goddess share this view though some Goddess do wish to marry Naruto. Isis herself just wants to fuck him till they can't move. Aphrodite and Lilith share this lust for the Uzuamki. Naruto Uzuamki was someone Isis wanted in her bed and she would never let him leave.

"Shiniagmi? What does she want with me?" Naruto asked? A little known fact is that Shiniagmi, Yami, and Kami are all females and now are in charge of the Shinto Faction. Though he only ran into the Shinto gods after freeing Izanami from the Underworld and somehow restoring her Primordial status Naruto never seen the Shinto gods/goddess again. He had a sneaking suspicion that they are watching him closely for some reason he isn't quite fully sure yet.

They were a hard group to understand sometimes.

"Thats what I wanted to know. So can you please-" Isis didn't get to finish as the line went dead.

Naruto blinked for a moment then looked at his phone.

 _'That was an interesting piece of information'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his forehead to try banish a headache away. He is on Good terms with some gods and goddess like Izanami, Poseidon, Hades, Belldany, Urd, Skuld, and some others. While he hasn't seen them in awhile he does know they have their agents follow him from time to time to drop of 'Witcher jobs' only he can do thanks to his unique skill set. Though he didn't mind it, he wished that some of the Goddess that were after him stopped.

He was mated to Four drop dead beautiful amazing women and he only wanted them. He didn't mind having one to four more as long his wives didn't mind. But he truly did love Matatabi, Kokuo, Chomei, and Saiken and he was quite happy with them.

 _ **'Love you too Naru-koi'**_ Kokuo, Chomei, Matatabi, and Saiken cheered. They have never been more happy and content before. They truly did love Naruto.

Naruto smiled lovingly at his Wives/mates voices. He could hear the male bijuu either clap, gag, or just sigh. Shukaku, Kurama, Gyuki, Isobu, and Son Goku loved their siblings but they really wish they weren't always there when the girls flirted with Naruto. It was slightly embarrassing for them as they have no interest in love since no woman peaked their interest. Everyone of the Bijuu were ready for their own bodies of flesh and blood. The male bijuu loved their little brother but they didn't want to hear roars and moans of pleasures from the female bijuu.

The Bell soon rang for School to begin and Naruto mental pushed all those thoughts away as one by one his students were coming in slowly.

Naruto mentally smirked as he saw the disbelieving looks he was getting from most of his class which are female. Alot of them were blushing madly at 'their' hot sensei.

Though three certain girls he is familiar with couldn't stop their mouths from hitting the ground.

Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She does make the girls uniform of Kuoh Academy girls look good. The uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Though quite plain she looks beautiful in the uniform of Kuoh High.

Naruto remembers when she was just a little girl promising him that she will marry him and trying so hard to learn Signs that Naruto uses. It was adorable when Naruto first heard her. It was also the first time Serafall and Her became rivals. Naruto looked to Sona's right and saw Rias.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green in the anime and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias also wears the Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Rias has become a very beautiful woman like her mother. Though both him and Venelana tease her about both Naruto and Rias Marrying. Oddly she blushed and worked even hard to prove she will be his wife.

Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Which Naruto approves to her outfit and brings out some of her beauty and not her sexual body. So she decided to follow his advice. He always saw Akeno as a beautiful young woman whom just needed compassion and love to heal.

The three have grown in a fine young women since he last saw them.

A smile crossed Naruto's face as everyone slowly filtered in one by one. Naruto is just enjoying the three looks of disbelief on the girls faces.

He remembered them being so young and cute. In fact he oddly sometimes feels like an older brother or family member though he never really stayed in one place too long. He did visit everyone he knew (That is still alive) when he can.

Though they promised to marry him which he found adorable at the time.

He oddly wonders if they were serious since he tease the three about it. _'Hehe they have grown though. I can see they are stronger than before too'_ Naruto thought with a smile. He never really took an student during his travels as he had to stay moving in order to avoid certain beings way back then... That or his damn Fan-girls (Cue shiver)

"Please everyone be seated and we can begin class" Naruto said softly which caused the whole class to sprint into action following Naruto's command. Naruto smiled kindly to which caused several girls to blush and three of those girls glared daggers at the other females present.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto or Uzumaki-sensei. And I would like to welcome you to Home Cooking Class. I hope we all get along. In front of you is a basket full of ingredients meant for a soup we will make today. So when your all ready grab an apron and we will begin class" Naruto said in a semi serious very that was stern yet soft voice.

All the girls and few boys that were in the class nodded as they followed Naruto's instructions.

* * *

 _ **Lunch time**_

 _'I wonder how everyone is doing back at the Elemental Nations. Also I sent Sasuke's Sword back a bit ago... Only because I broke it. It has served me well I will admit that'_ Naruto thought as he ate some food from his bento he made early this morning. Though he was sure as soon as he got back to the nations he was going to get an ear full from Sasuke about breaking his sword.

While Naruto had the Void sword, Eclipse, and Narsil which were powerful blades. The Void Sword belonged to his father and is very much an heirloom that naruto will pass down the generations. Though Narsil and Eclipse will stay by his side.

 **Eclipse** is one of two gifts given to him by the Greeks whom had Poseidon, Erebus, Apollo, and Hephaestus had a hand in making the sword know as Eclipse Aka the Sword of Light and Darkness which it was called by many who knew the blade. Forged from Celestial Silver this sword made any supernatural being bleed like they were second Gift Naruto was given or allowed to have was the power and control over Time and Space which he gained after making Cronus human thanks to his Rinnegan whom he killed swiftly without anyone seeing the ringed eye.

Though Zeus and Athena were alarmed Naruto was able to do such a thing to Cronus. When they asked him he simply said 'Sorry its a family secret'. Needless to say Zeus wasn't happy and Athena never stopped bothering him about it trying to uncover his secrets. Hades and Poseidon could have cared less. As they respected Naruto's privacy.

 **Narsil** was given to Naruto by a High Elf woman whom he helped and saved many times nearly 925 years ago. He oddly wonders what happen to her but he hasn't seen many elves anymore. They could have gone into hiding but then again Elves were Wise in the ways of Magic as Naruto experienced first hand. They were also were immortal until killed which mean they had Eternal youth and not the true immortally like one would think. (Narsil from Lords of the Rings)

Its been nearly 5 hours since Naruto has started school for his first day. He knew Rias, Akeno, and Sona would try and get him before the day ends as its been more than a good 8 years since he last saw them. Naruto knew they would demand answers to where he went and what he had done.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Profile**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Darcul

 **Age:** 1,017 (Looks 18-20)

 **Race:** Shinso Dhampir

 **Ranks:** Maou, Master Witcher, Sage, Kage, and Sannin.

 **Threat:** SSS (Do not engage in combat, Run away if possible)

 **Skills:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Kinjutsu, Signs, Magic, Runes, and Alchemy.

 **Weapons:** Void Sword, Narsil (Steel blade), Eclipse (Silver Sword), Sand Gourd, Chakra Blades, and Fuma Shuriken.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan, Rinne-Sharingan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton, Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), and Sunaton.

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

 **Special Trait:** Sensor, Emotion Sensing, Absorption, Time-Space Manipulation, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Clan:** Uzuamki

 **Affiliation:** Witcher School of the Wolf, Fifth Great Satan, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Titles:** Last Witcher, Strongest Dhampir, The Fifth Maou Uzumaki, Elemental Master, Immortal Sage, and Rikudō Sennin

 **Relationships:** Shukaku (Brother), Matatabi (Lover), Isobu (Brother), Son Goku (Brother), Kokuo (Lover), Saiken (Lover), Chomei (Lover), Gyuki (Brother), and Kurama (Brother), Poseidon (Friend/Ally), Hades (Friend/Ally), Hephaestus (Friend/Ally), Erebus (Friend/Ally) Apollo (Friend/Ally), Sirzech Lucifer (Friend/Ally), Azazel (Friend/Ally), Michael (Friend), Gabriel (Friend/Potential Lover), Yasaka (Friend/Potential Lover), Uriel (Friend/Potential Lover), and many more people.

 **Married/Mated with:** Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei.

* * *

 **Side notes: While looking at Elemental releases for the anime and manga I notice both Swift Release and Dust Release are spelled the same as Jinton. Swift Release shares the same romanisation as Dust Release. So that would explain why they appear the same.**

 **Adsorption - is the ability Naruto inherited from his father like many other abilities. This trait allows Naruto to have the same memories, skills, powers, and etc of who ever he feeds on. If he were to feed of Rias Naruto would not just know what she knows but he would also develop the Power of Destruction as well just to give you an example. Though despite the fat he can have many powers Naruto only ever fed on Kaguya. Since then he hasn't feed for over 1000 years since his unique Dhampir status removes the need for blood unlike some other Dhampir who do need blood to survive.**

 **Eclipse - A sword made from Celestial silver metal given to him by the God of Sea Poseidon whom commissioned his Cyclops to build for his friend. Blessed by the God of Light Apollo and the Primordial of Darkness Erebus. One of two gifts given to Naruto by the Greeks for saving them and the young Demigods from Cronus. As this Sword has powers over Light and Dark this also mean one can't use this sword if they themselves can't manipulate Light and Darkness . Thus leaving Naruto one of the few people in the world that knows Magic of Light and Dark.**

 **Narsil - Due too helping the Elves in his journey Naruto was given the gift of a powerful steel blade named Narsil. This sword enhanced with Runes and powerful magic making it just as powerful as the Excalibur sword when it was one. While this sword is neither Holy or demonic it can badly harm angels and Devils including several Demi-Gods though its not fatal (it just stings like a bitch). Narsil was a blade made using Nature Magic and serveral old magics that do not exist anymore. While not as power as Eclipse it is a powerful sword that grew in strength as Naruto added more Runes to the sword.**


	2. Chapter II

Hey guys here is a second chapter that you all asked for.

Note Naruto will have a side plot for himself that doesn't follow cannon. Also note while Naruto is extremely powerful he is still killable at the moment till he becomes a Transcendent Vampire and ultimately becomes a badass that would make Madara shit his pants.

Second, I am willing to allow any female of any race join his harem even Monster Girls. So let your naughty minds run wild... Hopefully not too wild.

Third, I am very happy so many of you positive comments. And for those that left negative well fuck you. Also those who let advice I thank you.

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: The Fifth Maou**_

Naruto sighed for a hundredth time as he popped his neck looking at some Lesson plans for his class. Its hasn't been more than two hour since his lunch break has ended and he can already feel Rias, Sona, and Akeno emotions from where he was.

They were becoming slightly restless and antsy. Which maybe he could understand as they were always with him when he was in the Underworld visiting Sirzech and Serafall, Ajuka, or Falbium to which he owned them another visit as he had some questions about this whole Five Great Satans Sirzech came up with.

Truthfully yes adding more Satans is possible as long the other Satans are in agreement. And one doesn't need to be a Devil to be a Satan honestly. The old Lucifer saw power and strength was far more important than race. From Naruto's understanding of the Angel turned Devil he saw power was the only thing that mattered to him as Rage and anger clouded his mind. Plus if someone was also strong enough they could kill the governing Satan and take his/her place in a 'Mortal Kombat' like fashion where both parties fight to the death. The winner would either win the seat of Maou or the other party would keep there seat.

He had no real problem with the devils. Were some of them were bad as legend and myth say... Well less now than there once was. Every Faction from Naruto's point of view had flaws and honestly that was ok to not be perfect. Perfection was an illusion to Naruto and no one could ever really achieve it. While he didn't understand why so many try to gain it he himself tried to live simply as possible.

 _ **'Says the Vampire Prince about to become a Transcendent Vampire and King of All Vampires'**_ Kurama said poking at Naruto only to get smacked across the head by Matatabi and Chomei.

 _'Even if I become a Transcendent Vampire Kurama-Nii I wil not be unstoppable or unbeatable. There is always something lurking around the corner much stronger than me. If I am to protect our Family then I will not stop training to protect you nine and all my other precious people. You seen for yourself that Even Gods and Titans can fall and die. That doesn't mean I can not die. I am sure somewhere some how something will come around and prove even a threat to me that will end my life'_ Naruto spoke wisely. He held no illusion that he would be unbeatable after his Transcendent state has begun. He had learned that the Biblical God has died so that meant every other God and Higher being can die.

 ** _'That's right Naruto-otouto. We all train to protect our little family and our precious people. Its what makes us strong'_** Gyuki said in agreement. The rest of the Bijuu nodded in agreement. These last thousand years they haven't been slacking either. Shukaku to Kurama have all trained with Naruto and with each other and thus they became stronger than they were in the past. They had several Jutsu and few Magic spells under there belt. That and seeing as they trained in there human from they were able to train in a much more brutal manner.

Shukaku wielded a halberd with great skill and combined with his Sand and other abilities he becomes very dangerous. His Bojutsu allow him to fight with the brutal style he loved. But he was dangerous with Mid-Long Range and was above Kage Level.

Maatabi had developed Gauntlets of her blue fire to increase her Taijutsu strength and power. Combined with her natural quickness and agility she was above Kage level just like Shukaku. Though it stood to reason to NEVER let her flames touch you.

Isobu had a more 'best defense is the best offense' style as he carried nothing but armor and his fists. He was the true tank of the group and often at times were one of the hardest ones to take down because of his unnatural defense. He was similar to Naruto who could keep taking hits and getting back up again. Somehow he wasn't lazy when training. he used a MMA gloves style to allow him to box as it was his fighting style. The gloves also allowed enough freedom for his fingers to perform hand signs.

Son Goku was the neutral ground oppose to weapons. He often had a Bo (Staff) or some kinda spear with him as he too trained in Bojutsu (Staff Techniques). Combined with his Lava Fist Style and large amounts of strength he was close to the muscle of the group much like Gyuki.

Kokuo was the speed type and often over powered everyone with her abnormal speed and strength. Combined with her Arm Blades that are razor sharp along the blade allowed her not only to cut her foes down. But to dance and spin around them moving at high speeds making her dangerous.

Saiken however is the healer type and often or not knows just at much Medical Ninjutsu as Naruto. This often puts her the most dangerous because she can kill anyone with just a touch of her hands. To make up for the fact she doesn't cover the front lines like the others she is also a great poison maker. She can use her chakra like Tsunade and Sakura to make her strength 100 times stronger and she is very good at her Acid like jutsu which isn't pretty. While she doesn't really rely on weapons she does carry two daggers around which she gotten very good at.

Chomei is very much the Technique and speed type similar to a Martial Artist. Hitting key points on the body such as pressure points and breaking joints on the body rendering a human or being immobile. She also uses what is called **ulaks** with her style to often or not very dangerous in her hands. She also is able to fly at great speeds and control Flesh Eating bugs at will hardly leave any evidence.

Gyuki was the Muscle of the group often or not with Son Goku they were the two heavy hitters. Gyuki combined with his Lightning affinity is able to move at blind speeds faster than most can react if your aren't use to him. He normally has a giant Sledge Hammer that arcs Lightning and does massive damage and can destroy something on a atomic level. He is also very good at channeling his lightning with his Taijutsu much like the Raikage allowing his massive size to move at great speeds.

Kurama was more like Naruto as Kurama was a swordsman and took up twin O-Katanas as his main weapon. With his High Wind and Fire elements Kurama can lunch storms of Fire and Wind at his opponent while also channeling his Futon into his swords increasing the cutting power greatly. Unlike some the others Kurama mostly relies on his speed and Agility for a fight.

All the Bjiuu when in human form are about SS ranked Shinobi capable of wide spread destruction on there own. When Naruto and the Bijuu are together though...

Do I really need to explain how fucked someone is?

 _'Yeah your right Gyuki-nii. Though I wish some of our Witcher friends had survived that war we all fought in. Geralt, Saskia, Triss, Yennefer, Ciri, and everyone. We all fought so hard to protect our home from that Dragon. In the end only I and Saskia survived'_ Naruto thought about the past.

The war is called the Last Stand of Witchers. Where every Witcher no matter what school came all together to slay a dragon and his army from killing thousands in its wake. In the end him and Saskia survived while everyone else including his best friend Geralt and little Ciri died protecting the humans. He hasn't seen Saskia nor does he know is she is alive. He does know she wasn't human and that was about it. Geralt promised to keep Saskia's race a secret and he took that secret to the grave with him.

 _ **'It was a dark and dangerous war Naru-kun and you all knew the risks. They fought bravely till their last breath and the battle echoed though out history. Always remember them for what you all stood for. Never stop moving forward Koi'**_ Saiken said softly to her lover. She had gotten close to Naruto over time and in that time Naruto loved her for her and she couldn't be any more happy. And while it was hard for their 'little brother' or 'lover' to lose all those he held dear he still endured and survived for all his loved ones that he lost.

Naruto was a true shinobi. No only was he able to endure but he was able to strive and survive when all thought he would break or crumble. Yet he didn't break, fall, or lose what makes Naruto himself. He was always able to hold onto that bright smile and loving personality. And that is probably why so many want to know who he really is and who his parents are.

Normally Vampires do not even bother with other races and the fact they are very strict about keeping their Pure blood lines going. More so than the devils and every other race. But Naruto made the Vampires as in all of them stop to think. Something about this Dhampir was not natural and they could sense that. But they didn't know why or what he is. They didn't attack him or try and kill him either sense he defeated **Akasha Bloodriver** whom is one of the major leaders in the Darcul Faction including the fact she is one of the Three Dark Lords.

They have been wary of Naruto ever since he beaten and fought every powerful pure blood noble without much trouble. Akasha herself invited him to become a part of her House and be part of her family. Though Naruto declined and disappeared shortly after the battle was his. Many vampires of noble blood wish to test their strength against his. Though most of them are young-lings barely out of their 200 years.

 ** _'So what's our next training session going to cover'_** Shukaku said a lot more calmly and 'matured' tone of voice.

 _'Most likely maximizing our jutsu and spells. I wanna have less input and a bigger output of power. That way we can not just save chakra but use the fullest extent of our justu. But as for me I am going to try and summon my wings without going into my Vampire State and also try to control my Psionic powers as they are starting to develop now. Though I wish I had a teacher since it would be so much easier._ Naruto thought back.

The first time him and the Bijuu noticed the ability like Telekinesis. Naruto's face got hit with a frying pan when he went to grab it. All the bijuu but his lovers laughed their asses off as Naruto had no control over the ability. It was either him pulling something to him way to fast and it smacked him in the face or something he pushed outwards and it was sent at mach 15 speeds. (Rough Guess - around 11418 Mile per hour. At least that's what Google says)

 ** _'I am sure with time and practice you will master all your abilities Koi. Just be patient and the time will come when you have control over your Psionic abilities'_** Chomei said in a supporting tone. Naruto smiled at his wife being supportive of him.

 ** _'Hey Koi do you think we should start preparing the bodies you made'_** Matatabi asked as her sibling all payed attention.

Over the centuries Naruto has studied every magical art including Ninshu. He was able to make a body thanks to his Yin-Yang release, Uzumaki blood, his own Cells, Medical Chakra, and several other high taxing techniques. Just 5 years ago Naruto had made the first Bijuu body thanks to many trials and effort. While he was nervous about the bijuu getting harmed in some way they had complete faith in his skills. The body was designed to have his immortally in mind and his Uzumaki healing factor. Alot of his Uzumaki Cells and or DNA went into the body thus allowing the Bijuu to be safely transferred into the newer body.

When they are transferred safely and correctly their bodies will automatically adapt to the sudden growth in Chakra levels and shift around to allow the bijuu to sync in with the body thus making them their own flesh and blood. The fact his Vampire genetics are fused with his Uzumaki genes will make them immortal like him though they will not become a vampire like him which was odd at first. But he didn't question his tests as he continued his work hoping to bring his family to the physical plain and so they could never be used for their power again which was another plus on making these bodies.

 _'I suppose so but you will all have to have Chakra Locks on you all till you all gain control over your chakra. Though it shouldn't take long since the bodies will naturally shift and change in order to fit you each perfectly'_ Naruto thought about the bodies he made. He wanted to call them 'Blanks' as the body is nothing but the few necessary organs to survive plus it take so damn long to made a 'human' like body from scratch. And it takes even longer for the type of body Naruto is making.

 _ **'Sounds good. When should we start Naruto-otouto'**_ Isobu asked in a lazy tone.

 _'We will start this coming weekend. I will send a reinforced Kage Bunshin to here so I can attend you all while the transfer begins. If I wasn't Immortal like I am I would have died once you all leave. Lucky I am able to survive because my Vampire blood and my Uzumaki life force'_ Naruto relied as he heard the bell ring. All the bijuu smiles at this and were happy at this.

Naruto heard the bell ring again as the last two periods of the day were about to begin. Sadly for Naruto this was the end of his shift as after lunch he is off and free to go home.

 _'Why are kids not interesting in Cooking anymore? I remember when Ciri use to nag at me for a bowl of ramen. And how Rias and Sona use to always want to eat the sweet bread I made. And the Cinnamon rolls I made always brought in Sirzech and the others whom came running after they found I was cooking. Hehehe Gabriel would always ask me to make her those Cake dumplings and Michael would eat that maple smoked Salmon with a side of salad. Azazel enjoyed that medium rare stake that I slowly cooked and seasoned with a few herbs. Wonder what should I make tonight for dinner'_ Naruto paused in thought as he gathered his stuff.

Naruto smirked when he heard 3 pairs of feet running towards his class.

 _'Sorry girls time to test how much you grown'_ Naruto said as he finished gathering his things and disappeared in a flash of Golden yellow.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's House**_

Naruto appeared in his modest home with a decent size kitchen, Living room, master bedroom, indoor onsen, and a study or Office where Naruto keeps his books on various beings and monsters he still hunts.

Naruto's kitchen is a modern like cabin kitchen with a island in the middle so he has a place to prepare his food.

The living room has a futon couch, a 70 inch HD plasma tv, several gaming systems, a smooth stone fire place, and varying other things that make his house homey.

The onsen has a heating feature to allow Naruto to have a hot-tub whenever he wants. Also the fact it has a great view of the stars when he baths at night. Lucky the windows are a one way window that allows him to bathe in peace.

Naruto's bedroom is a simple queen size bed with red crimson silk sheets, two night stands at his side, a dress and walk in closet for his clothing. It was simple and Naruto liked that way.

His study was more for his weapons, books, armor, gear, and whatever else he had during these centuries. With Eclipse and Narsil resting in his office until he needs them or his gut telling him to seal them away for use. He had a an underground training field meant for sparring which also holds several other rooms but more on those later.

Naruto sat down on his futon couch and pulled out his cell phone and place it on his coffee table that is a modified chest he got during a raid on a castle that happened 300 about years ago. While he stopped any crime or something inhumane Naruto was given this chest by the survivors of that raid. The Fallen queen and her daughter whom later escaped with Naruto's help the following night.

Naruto sat back and closed his eyes. Meditating while waiting for a phone call or Rias and the girls too knock on his door. IT will be some time before some of any Faction calls him.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

"It has been awhile since I have seen him" a woman spoke as she exit off a plane.

"Wait for me just a bit longer please. We have a lot to talk about... Naru" She said as she walked off.

* * *

 _ **Underworld**_

 _'I miss Naruto-nii'_ a red headed Maou thought with a whine as he filled out paper work. This maou is none other than Sirzech Lucifer one of the Five Great Maou who govern the Underworld. Like all Maou they were tasked with watching over the whole Kingdom of Devildom and its people. Sirzech is currently thinking of his elder brother figure Naruto Uzumaki whom taught him sword play, Alchemy, Tracking, and some other things that helped Sirzech in his everyday life.

When the Civil war started between the Devils the Anti-Old Satan Faction was losing badly till Naruto came around and slaughtered a mass of devils using his speed and sword play alone. The way he held Eclipse still sent shivers down Sirzech spine as the sword could slay anything supernatural. But thankfully Naruto turned the tide of the war and with Serafall, Ajuka, himself, Naruto, and Falbium they were able to lead a large assault on the Old Satan Faction and Win despite the overwhelming odds they would loose. That one loss of the battle for the Old Satan Faction started to turn things around as the new Satan Faction started winning battle after battle.

Sirzech thanked whatever deity that sent Naruto too them. Without him they would have lost. But they were able to turn the tide, win some cities, and most importantly push back the Old Satan Faction. Though the war was over 200-350 years long Sirzech and the other five were able to bring forth hope to this more new devil world.

 _'Maybe I should give him a call and invite him to dinner. I am sure mom would like to see him again along with Otou-san. Plus it will give a good chance for Sochi-kun to meet his uncle'_ Sirzech said thinking. While each Maou was tasked with a job that is important for their survival Naruto Uzumaki was only tasked with his Witcher career and hunting down the remain Devils or any Rouge devils that has betrayed their master. Since Naruto had no really task he was much more free than Sirzech or the others. Though its a given as Naruto was the strongest of them with Sirzech coming in as 2nd even though he is one of the top 10 Strongest existence in the world along with being a super devil.

Honestly the man was just glad Naruto saw him as a little brother.

"EEEEHHHHHH" a woman shouted. Sirzech blinked and looked at a maid whom made the sound. She was on the phone with a shocked expression.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UZUAMKI-SAMA IS IN KUOH AND HE IS A TEACHER AT KUOH HIGH?!" the maid shouted with a lack of calmness that alot of his maids have when tending to the castle.

Sirzech eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe his older brother figure was in the same city as his beloved Rias-tan.

 _'Aniki how do you sneak around so much? and without alerting anyone'_ Sirzech thought in wonder. Sure Naruto was famed to be just as powerful if not strong than Sirzech himself. But its how he sneaked around without alerting anyone that made it harder to track him. Sure given the training Naruto went though he could understand why Naruto was so hard to track. Having being taught by Witchers and a Ninja Master tends to give some perks others don't have.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Home**_

Naruto blinked and looked up in questioning wonder.

 _'Why do I feel like I am going to be having alot of people calling me?'_ Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. Before shrugging his shoulders and starting to cook a meal for himself.

He is making smoked salmon, some mash potatoes with home made brown gravy, and finally some slow cook green beans with bacon and some thinly sliced onions. Its been a bit over two hours sense he left Kuoh Academy and he is currently waiting on the girls to find his place. He left a limited trail for them but he left behind enough for them to find him regardless. All they have to do is try and find his Chakra with he hasn't been hiding for the good part of an hour.

After leaving his kitchen to let his food cook a bit more before he eats. Naruto went to his study not to far from his kitchen and grabbed a book on Sirens only to open the book to a blank page.

Naruto started writing.

 _'Sirens and Lamias of this day and age have evolved from their day and age they would draw men in by their lustful bodies and beautiful voices to only feast on their flesh and organs. While not much is known about this sudden change in their diet it could be because of a survival defense in all living things. Now a days human males or any males in gender regardless of race are now only means to reproduce as they no longer need males as a food source. Running into this new breed of Sirens and Lamias have promised a bright future for the two races though they are still physically powerful and have more than enough strength to crush 50 mortal trained men with their hands alone._

 _I have also noted that during my time meeting a certain Siren female she was able to sing a song that would not only kill her foe but also cause his cells and tissue in his/her body to break down until death has claimed them. The Lullaby of Death they call it but if one were to hear the tune like I have fighting along side that Siren Female then it would be a beautiful song to die too. Harpies and several other species have evolved to seem more human and less like their ancestors. These changes do not bother me but do make me curious._

 _As long as I have been alive more and more species have changed. Once was an ugly creature has now turned into a woman that could be passed off as a model or a man that could be duped handsome. It is unclear to why these changes occur but one thing is certain that there will be less jobs involving these female species. I will have to ask an Elder Elf on his/her thoughts of these changes. But again I do not know nor am I aware of why such beings as Sirens have become even more lovely_ '

Naruto finish his notes on Sirens and Lamias. they were two of an All female race that needed other males from other spices to produce off spring. And regardless of what the father is the child shall be a female Siren or female Lamia like the mother. It was an interested subject but at lease Lamia and Sirens will becoming less and less of a problem.

Get up Naruto walk to his kitchen and got his food and started eating it all with slow haste as he knows the girls will be coming soon. If not then damn he makes one good salmon. Naruto continued to eat until his finished his food. Summoning a Kage Bunshin to clean the Kitchen and dishes Naruto went to his study with his cell phone in hand.

He wanted to test how far Rias, Akeno, and Sona has grown. So he will be putting on his armor and swords. Just like he did with Sirzech Naruto will see what they need to work on so it can be fixed.

Naruto put on his combat grade black cargo pants with his harden leather combat boots similar to the ones those Assassins use. For his chest Naruto wore a thermal black shirt with fish net mesh armor under it. He also added his **Kaer Morhen Armor** similar to what he wore back when hunting monsters with Geralt. He put on his Wolf Amulet and Hokage necklace so they can be seen in plain view. Naruto then added his bracers similar to what anbu use back in his village with finger-less gloves on his hands. Tiring his hair in a with a half high pony tail and the rest of his hair flowing down as his hair ended at his shoulder blades.

Naruto put on Narsil and Eclipse on his back. Stored away several items for his gear and various other things. as he never really knows when he will be back home. He is often at times called away for hunting down a Rouge devil or some kinda rouge priest.

Ring ring

Ring ring

Ring ring.

 _'In speaking of which'_ Naruto thought as he answered his phone.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. Whom might this be?" Naruto said as he looked over one of his swords he gotten from Ares after besting the God of war in a straight on sword duel. Naruto respect him as a warrior but Ares had one too many screws loose just like his father Zeus.

"ANIKI" A male voice shouted. Naruto blinked at the loud shout.

Only two people ever called him 'aniki' in this world. One is Sirzech Lucifer whom Naruto taught a few things and also became the elder brother figure he always wanted. Or Michael the arc-angel whom went on several monster hunts with Naruto and even learn some things from Naruto. Though from the tone and sound of the voice it could only be his little brother figure Sirzech Lucifer.

"Ahh Otouto its good to hear from you" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Your a meanie aniki. How come you didn't tell me you were in Kuoh?" Sirzech whined on the other line. Naruto heard wind rushing by Sirzech which popped some questions for Naruto but he pushed them to the side.

"Sorry Otouto, you know that I don't stay in one place for long. So how is the Kingdom?" Naruto asked going to his living room and sitting on his couch. He kept an ear out and his sense up in case Rias and Sona popped up. But he hasn't heard them yet.

"The Kingdom is fine. Me and the others miss you aniki. Mom and dad wish to see you again. On other news I had made you into an Uncle" Sirzech said with a bright smile thinking of his son.

"Ara ara? My little brother has a lover and a son?" Naruto asked with a faint smile happy for his brother.

"No no girlfriend or wife sadly. The woman I wish to wed died during the birth of my little Millicas" Sirzech slightly depressed. While his son is pure blood devil like himself and inherited his Power of Destruction. Sadly the mother of his child didn't make it and Sirzech has not only been the Ruler of All Devil kind but also a single father.

At times it was lonely but Sirzech made the best of it and raised his baby boy the best he could. He had his Peerage and his family watch after Millicas when he was to busy but other than that Sirzech played with his son when he was free.

Naruto frowned at this news as he hates people he loves and cares for sad or depressed. "Tell you what... how about me, you, and little Millicas go out and have a field day at a Amusement park?" Naruto offered to snap Sirzech from his sadden state.

Sirzech on the other end smiled at his older brother. "That would be great Aniki but I am busy as Maou of the Underworld. I hardly have time to read little Millicas a bedtime story which is our together time" Sirzech admitted.

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto was the only thing Naruto said as Sirzech blinked and pouted.

Kage Bunshin Naruto's well known technique for making solid life like copies of himself. Not only is it useful its nearly down right cheating at the usefulness of it. When Sirzech first saw it he thought he was seeing some kinda illusion magic Naruto could do. But when Naruto explained him how the Kage Bunshin works Sirzech was down right envious of his older brother.

To be able create corporeal clones instead of illusions that can not only act and think for themselves but also send feed back and information to the original user allows this technique to be used for anything like training, cooking, paper work, studying, Reckon, keeping ones skills sharp, paper work, and etc.

Did Sirzech even mention how it would be useful for paper work? OH how Sirzech envied his brother for this technique. What's worse is that Naruto and his children could be the only ones able to use this technique.

"Cheater" Sirzech said.

"Ninja" Naruto countered with a smile.

"Touche" Sirzech said before he continued. "Ok Aniki we will do it your way. We will have to pick up Millicas from school though. So tomorrow around 10?" Sirzech asked.

"Lucifer Castle at 10. Got it Otouto, see you soon" Naruto smiled fondly at the thought of hanging out with Sirzech and little Millicas. Naruto hung up the phone and went out of his home to meet up with Rias, Akeno, and Sona whom were in the sky most likely under a spell to keep them invisible.

Using his Vampire speed plus his shinobi speed Naruto disappeared in a blur of motion and appeared in a clearing about half a mile from his home and deeper into the woods. Naruto looked around and scratched the back of his head. "Should I go Chunin or Jounin level on them?" Naruto spoke aloud to himself. He could go Chunin level but he doesn't wanna show he is hold back 'too' much but then again if he goes Jonin level then alot of his Jutsu will be too 'showy' and attract attention of the wrong kind. Plus if his powers flare to great some people whom are his friends such as Azazel, Michael, and Sirzech will send someone to 'protect' him though he already beat all three of them in several different ways.

He could do many things but then Naruto got an Idea. "High Chunin will do!" Naruto said cheerfully before he sense alerted him to an incoming of Lightning.

Naruto side stepped a blot of lighting without looking where is came from.

 _'She still doesn't use her Lightning to its full potential and her strikes are out of anger and hate every time she attacks.. She burns more energy than Rias who is a as well Spell Type'_ Naruto thought as he turned towards the three girls with annoyed faces. They appeared angry and Naruto knew why. But its not with his sudden appearance that made them angry most likely.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the three girls he partially raised.

Rias Germory A spell type user and has the same power as her older brother. Often a smart girl and kind to her servants she would be dangerous on the battle field when she become older.

Akeno Himejima a Spell type, Strength Type, and Speed type as she master all her Queen abilities though she had not perfected and hone them like Naruto has over the course of a Millennia. She was most likely the most dangerous seeing she is a turned hybrid of Fallen Angel and Devil.

Sona Sitri was the same as Rias as she is Spell user and a great with strategies and plans make her more brains than anything else which is her biggest weakness.

 _'Out of all the battle types there are, they master such common ones. Even Sirzech is a Spell, Speed, Sword, Strength, Skill, and Power Type though its a given he is a Maou and mastered several arts. These girls have much to grow just like when I met Sirzech all those centuries ago whom was only a Spell and Skill Type. Though I will not deny their progress I was expecting more... Their Magical power has increased greatly much like a High Class Devil power would be and Akeno is about a High Mid-Class Devil meaning she is still training. Most likely she has 6 fallen Angel wings at this point. But only half of her true strength'_ Naruto thought as he studied the girls.

"Its been awhile Rias-chan, Akeno-Chan, and Sona-chan. You have grown quite beautifully and I can see your all alot stronger than before" Naruto said with a calm face studying the girls. Rias blushed as the beautiful comment as the other two though Sona was better at hiding it than Akeno and Rias.

"Hai Uzumaki-sama it has" Sona said in a calm neutral tone trying to get rid of the small dust of pink on her face.

"Uzumaki-sama? What happen to Naruto-Nii or Naruto-Kun?" Naruto asked with a tilt head. Rias and Akeno would often call Naruto by using the 'kun' or 'nii' at the end of his name showing people how close he is to the girls.

Rias straighten up and talked like a noble lady she is.

"We heard from our families your the Fifth Maou and rightfully have a noble house in the Underworld" Rias explained slightly nervous that the man she looks up to greatly is in fact the new Fifth Maou. Though their laws don't say the current Maou couldn't add another Maou. Nor does it matter if someone like Naruto is a Devil or not as he proved his strength and rightful place among the Satans

Naruto rolled his eyes which the girls saw. "Just because I am the Fifth Maou doesn't mean I do not help the others I know. Michael in Heaven given me the title Paladin because he wanted me to have access to their sources including working along side him. The title while I do not know why I was given it doesn't make me any more special than anyone else" Naruto said with a shrug. He had many titles and alot of them came from his friends or a Group he worked with. With the Devils Naruto was given Maou, with the angels he was given the title Paladin, and with the Fallen Angels he was given the title Commander.

Though he gets nothing really special from the titles other than access to each Faction and some people whom wish to follow him and be his soldiers. Though each Faction has their own reason for doing this. With the Devils Sirzech and the other did it as a form of protection and keep him from being marked by the Council and any other devil that wanted his power or blood. And being less than half of the remaining Devil clans wish to help him instead of hunting him down like the Council and several families pushed for.

Most likely wanting him to become a breeding factory and make the devils strong. That is the bad side of devils but lucky for Naruto. They fear the other four more as every devil knows that Naruto is close to them.

With the Angels it was a sign of friendship between Michael and him as Naruto can never join the church fully but he still aids the Seraphs as he is their ally. This allows him not to be targeted by priest though several priest 'dislike' him and see him as a abomination and needed to be 'Purified' from the world. Often times or not Naruto finds himself facing rouge priest that hates his guts and wished the worse things possible. It was these men Naruto was tasked to hunt despite Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel wanting him to be safe and not hunt down these priest. Which is why most of the Paladins or Exorcists call him the "Dark Paladin" or "Cursed Paladin" as he does alot of darker work the church won't do but needs to do.

And example is hunting down and killing any Rouge Priest that wonder around or pop up in the world.

With the Fallen Angels the title Commander is because Naruto was allowed to have his own fallen angel soldiers and train them how he wishes though he never met his men/women. He does know there is a sole Faction of Fallen Angels that solely wish to follow him and have him be their leader. While Naruto was honored by them wanting him to be their leader he does know that those angels are part of Azazel's group.

They do jobs for Azazel though they do it in his name.

He planned to meet his soldiers soon as soon as he found a certain turned Vampire by the name Duncan Frost. With the help of several other grown Dhampirs he was hunting down a 'mad scientist' that planned to over throw the 'Pure Bloods' by trying to find samples and several other items that his father had which included his own own father's blood.

To bad Naruto has every single thing his father left him including the Chaos Claws, Void Sword, Blood Techniques, and several other relics of great importance. That his father owned including the vials of blood that belong to his dad. Naruto wouldn't let people take his father's powers for their own greed or lust as his own powers he gained could shake and shape the very landscape with one attack. He had a hard enough time keeping his Vampire State from leaking out every time he was near a vampire woman such as **Akasha Bloodriver** or any of the Vampire Queens that remain. If he let it leak out his secret wouldn't be a secret for long as Vampires of every type would flock to him like a moth to a flame.

He had enough trouble dealing with the Queen of the Damned (Akasha Bloodriver), No Life Queen (Morgen), Carmilla, Selene, Sasha, and several other powerful female vampires he really, really, REALLY doesn't wanna deal with. If they found out he was Alucard Darcul son it would open the gates of hell for Naruto and there would be no shutting it.

Thankfully Naruto has Fuinjutsu to automatically keep his Vampire blood hidden from those whom knew his father. He didn't need any attention from any of the vampire lords and Ladies. If people found out about him being the sole heir to the throne his father left behind it would cause a shift in power to go towards the vampires, devils, fallen, and angels.

"Your not surprised?" Sona asked with narrow eyes. No one knew Naruto's status of him being fifth maou outside of the Devil Faction and even then it was only the higher classes whom knew. From what she figure he wasn't told that but his reaction doesn't match. Either he already knew or he expected this.

"I lived for 1,017 years. Not much can catch me by surprise Sona-chan. If it does it will have to be something out of left field ad completely random" Naruto shrugged playing it off that he has informants in every part of the world ranging from humans to supernatural. Sure there is alot of information and sometimes he isn't able to gain information like how the other Gods want him to become a god and part of their Faction. But thankfully Isis was helpfully in that regard.

"Out of left field how?" Rias asked.

"I am pregnant by Naruto's baby" Akeno said with a happy pleasant smile and her eyes closed.

Naruto, Sona, and Rias looked at Akeno whom was blushing at the thought of having kids. She always wanted a family so she can bring back the Himejima Clan back. Thinking of bearing Naruto's babies made her giddy.

Rias look ready to commit murder and hide her friend body.

Sona gave Naruto the best cold glare she could muster hoping Naruto really didn't impregnate Akeno before herself. Sona hasn't told her family nor her sister but she has a huge crush on Naruto. Its the sole reason why she saved herself for him and beat anyone else who wish to marry her. Her body, heart, and soul belongs to him alone. While true there is a massive age difference, it matters not to her. She had a crush on him from a very young age. As he taught them on matters such as magic and Alchemy. That crush grew and developed into something more complex and defied all logic.

She has fallen hopelessly in love with the Uzumaki. Of course she didn't realize these feeling till she was 16. Rias and Akeno were in the same boat as her in this regards but they both have different ways of expressing their feelings.

"Akeno we agreed to share Naruto-kun. And share him the night we wed" Sona said coldly looking towards Akeno. Rias nodded at this not wanting Akeno to win Naruto's heart first. They all agree when they were young if they were going to marry Naruto they would need to share him on the first night after the wedding.

Naruto sweat dropped at this statement. _'So... they weren't playing around when they planned to marry me. I don't know how should I feel about this'_ Naruto thought as he blinked at the young girls he helped raise. Being alive like Naruto has some taboos are not really so troubling to him anymore like they were before

Incest? His own Village practice that including the Uzumaki Clan so he had no issue with it really. This included close incest relationships as Naruto witness many of those in this world. And their babies came out fine without anything wrong. It is a taboo for sure yes, but in the end he can't judge because his own clan did such acts. This included several clans such as the Hyuga, Uchiha, Nara, and many others.

Older woman having a younger guy? Meh Goddess are ageless despite them being young looking. Rhea is two times older than him and he has taken her out on a date before. Though it was as friends she still counted it as a date as a couple. Plus he is married to four Bijuu whom are amazing women and they are about 1000 years older than him give or take. Plus he saw them as sisters before that grow into the love they have now. So he really can't say anything... At all.

Older Male with a young girl? That happens alot even humans do it so it isn't weird unless your into Lolis. Then that is another issue and can depend on a number of factors. Some times girls are just loli size despite being fully mature and some girls are busty beauties despite being young. It solely depends on genetics really.

Several things such as taboos do not bother Naruto much any more. When he was young he would have to decline thinking it was wrong. But now it really does bother him. At certain points love is love and Naruto had no right to stop these girls from chasing who they liked. Though for him it was still a bit awkward for a number of reasons.

It was awkward though a sense he helped raised them and its a bit... Weird but he really couldn't stop them. Not if he wanted 2 angry mothers and 3 fathers after his hide for hurting their baby girls feelings. That also includes Serafall and Sirzech themselves... Plus did he really have the heart to turn them down and break their hearts? No no he couldn't without feeling like the biggest ass in all of creation for hurt three girls he greatly cares for.

 _ **'Face it kit your fucked... you will just have to marry them'**_ Kurama chimed in before getting whacked on the head by four other bijuu. _'What did I do to make them feel like this?'_ Naruto wondered in a innocent way. The male Bijuu face-palmed while the four bijuu women giggled at Naruto's innocence. Sometimes Naruto was still clueless about the signs of a women falling for him.

Naruto sighed and took out Eclipse as the silver blade forged from Celestial silver hummed softly. The girls slightly tense feeling the sword's power.

"Eclipse was a gift to me by the Greek Gods Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hades, and finally the Primordial Erebus... Its the only sword ever made with Celestial Silver making it one of a kind as only I can wield this sword" Naruto said fondly as the four of them looked at the sword of light and dark.

Looking the blade over Eclipse is a a one-and-a-half-handed sword that allows Naruto to freely use it with one hand or another. The Celestial Silver blade features a heavy blood groove in the middle of the blade. The hilt features solid metal fittings and hardware with an over-sized guard and a pommel at the end of the handle. The handle is wrapped in dark mid-night blue leather. (Glamdring from lord of the rings)

On the guard is ancient powerful runes are etched into the metal. The sword is well made and no doubt was made of the highest quality metals, magic, and runes to make he sword what it is today.

While many monsters fell to this sword it was simple enough to see that sword its self is a masterpiece worthy of great praise.

"Tell me girls, could you three fight me with Eclipse in my hand?" Naruto asked seriously. The girls if possible became even more tense than before as Eclipse was one of the most deadliest blades in the world.

Eclipse the sword of light and dark was known and famous for slaying all matters of supernatural beast including Rouge devils. What makes this sword more dangerous is the fact that when Naruto uses the sword all magic can be negated and or thrown back at the person who attacked Naruto. Also it could do a number of small tasks though the manner one uses it will seem like a major advantage.

It was also a sword with a lot of draw backs. But not draw backs as a bad thing but more like this sword has requirements. One must meet those requirements in order to use the blade. One draw back is no one could wield this sword unless they know Light and Darkness type of Magic. Not only that but the newer user must know how to blend and combined both Light and Darkness Magic which is near impossible for anyone but Naruto. This is why Devils can't use this sword without being burned and Angels can't hold this sword without Falling from heaven.

"Sensei you must know we could die from being cut from that sword" Sona said seriously. Sona knew she couldn't match her childhood crush alone. He was simply out of their league. Maybe with Akeno, and Rias working together as a team they had a shot but alone?

No that thought alone is suicide.

"Yes you could die from being cut by Eclipse" Naruto admitted. Few devils or every supernatural beings could heal from Eclipse blade. It made these Devils, angels, and Demigods more mortal than anything else. But it was designed to only harm beings of supernatural status. It could not harm humans which is why he had Narsil for.

"But I asked if you could" Naruto said more calmly placing Eclipse back in its sheath.

"Mostly likely not"

"Doubt it"

"We would not be ready" all three admitted no wanted to face the sword that slayed so many.

Naruto mentally smiled lightly at this but nodded no the less.

"You girls know its too dangerous" Naruto said as he put Eclipse back in its sheath slid into a fighting stance his father used. "So you know your limits that is good. Some times in battle the best way to fight someone is to test their weakness, retreat, plan, and fight them again more prepared so you come out the victor" Naruto said knowing he had use this tactic before on a King and his army. He used some Grapeshot bombs, smoke screen, and several uses of the Axii sign to win against an army of men.

It was a well made plan and he knew several factions use this tactic as well.

The girls got into a fighting stance as well expecting a fight though they are nervous about fighting Naruto.

* * *

 _ **One sided ass beating later**_

"You girls have improved" Naruto said cheerfully at the battered forms of Sona, Akeno, and Rias whom just got the shit kicked out of them six days till Sunday. They look like they went though a war zone while Naruto was perfectly clean and not a single speck of dirt on him.

"You cheated" Rias panted amazed but the one sided spar the three girls had with Naruto. But she was also fearful and oddly turned on how Naruto not only bet them but he completely over powered and dominated them. If turned her on oddly he was so strong and powerful and the way he handle her and made her knees weak made her horny for release. _'Great I am slave to Naruto-kun'_ Rias blushed at the naughty thoughts flooding her mind.

Sona and Akeno were in the same spot as they were completely thrown off at how fast and quick Naruto was able to counter all their attacks and break their defenses. It just showed the giant gap that is between them and Naruto in terms of Experience, skill, and over all power. They could rightfully see why Naruto was named Fifth Maou and one of the strongest existence.

But their reactions did differ. Akeno was panting and releasing hormones that are 'shouting' out she wanted to be pound by Naruto into the floor. Sona was more calm of the three but was slightly turned on when she felt his abs on her hands.

"I played fair actuality. If I would have cheated none of your would have gotten the chance to attack me. Rias you need to work on you psychical strength and speed. You may have the Physiology of a Devil but it does you no good if you don't use it. That goes for all of you. You all attack me more with spells and magic then really coming after me thus leaving me time to come up with a plan and best you three. Sona and Rias, your older sibling wouldn't have attacked me with Magic first but instead charge at me head on to test what they are dealing with. Often at times you need to switch up your styles and fight you opponent a different way. Though who knows how long it took to beat that into both Sirzech and Serafall" Naruto mumble/ranted about the two Maou.

Naruto remembered he had to beat and shake down what those four learned so they wouldn't die in the Civil war they waged with the Old Satan Faction. One War he took part in and showed many people that he wasn't some hunter that killed monsters for a living. He fought in a war he had no business in and helped the side that was a better choice.

Sona sat up though with some trouble and looked at her love interest in the eye.

"Where should we start Naruto-sama?" Sona ask hoping to get some sense of where she needs to train. Rias and Akeno nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it. I will train you three along with your Peerage. But for now get some rest and wait for my summon" Naruto said. Naruto then tapped on the ground twice and the girls disappeared into a dark void that took them back to the ORC to get in better condition.

Naruto span on his heel and disappeared in a burst of speed to his home.

He had a day with his nephew and Little brother after all.

* * *

 ** _Next Day: With Naruto_**

Naruto is calmly walking toward Lucfier's Castle that is located in Lilith which is the Capital of the Underworld for Devils.

He heard whispers and chatter all around as he walked towards the Castle his little brother stayed in. It seems his legend was still around to this day in the underworld. How he came onto the battle field slaying the Old Satan Faction devils left and right with grace and speed to match.

Naruto calmly walked pasted the Guards whom stiffen in his presence as his aura has only gotten stronger last time they saw him.

Naruto nodded towards a maid whom bowed and greeted him with great respect. The blush and slight stutter of her words were cute.

"G- Greeting Uzumaki-sama. How may I help you today?" The bowing maid said.

"I need to find Sirzech. Is he still in bed or in his office?" Naruto asked softly.

"In his Office working on calling a Peace Signing between the Devils and Greeks" The Maid rising back up. Trying and failing to hide her blush.

"The Greeks huh... Haven't talked to Poseidon in awhile. I guess I could help." Naruto said before disappearing in a Wind Shinshun.

Naruto appeared to his brother's left side hidden by the shadows of the room. He could hear Zeus talking about impossible demands that he would like for the peace treaty. They are currently using an Iris message similar to how Percy, Annabeth, and Grover talked to that one horse-man Chiron was his name. Naruto looked at his brother whom to his right sits Serafall the Maou whom handles Foreign affairs (Close enough for her title right?).

Percy Annabeth, and Grover were sitting with Chiron were playing chess. more so Grover and Chiron than Anna and Percy.

Ares was staring off into space most likely in lala dreaming of fighting someone strong. Though the God of War has calmed down alot since marrying someone who isn't Aphordite.

In speaking of the love Goddess she was fixing her nails with a bored look.

Hades and Poseidon were simply trying not to sleep as they were force to hear their little brother argue with Sirzech about the Treaty and what deals will be made.

Apollo and Hermes are playing cards while Artemis is trying not to go off and do what ever she does.

Hestia and Hera were talking about him (Naruto) since he was able to read their lips and raised an eyebrow at the part they are jealous of Rhea getting a date with him. _'Really? All they have to do is ask for one. I am not that impossible of a date'_ Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. If only the women or woman knew that Rhea just straight up asked him out on a date then maybe they wouldn't try to 'impress' him. He had four wives already and they didn't mind him having more.

Naruto continued to watch some things unfold. _'Last time I check several of the gods and goddess of the Pathogen had found true lovers after Zeus voided Aphrodite the marriage between her and the Smith God. Hades made a human female who birth his last two kids his immortal partner for life. and the Spring Goddess was allowed to leave the Underworld. It seems alot of things are going for the better but Zeus needs Hera by his side or he will fade as she is stronger than him now'_ Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

Naruto turned to Sirzech calmly declining Zeus's offers that the god likes in favor of offering one that would suit both Factions. The arguing went for bout 10 more minutes before Naruto got annoyed enough that would cause cold deadly shivers to travel down Serafall and Sirzech spine.

Naruto's eye twitched.

Soon warm, loving, kind, and gentle amethyst crystal eyes that lack a pupil turned. Now Naruto's eye color is dark crimson blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. His whisker marks slight widen and darken, his nailed slight grown into claws, and his hair became a paler gold color.

Everyone including Zeus stopped moving and breathing as soon as they felt an dark hungry aura enter their senses. Poseidon and Hades woke up faster than their wives chasing them with a frying pan. Percy heart started pumping like he ran a marathon. Annabeth felt her skin get cold and her breath become visible. Chiron felt on edge and completely weak without any weapons. Athena felt like she has been in a war and she is losing as an ever ending army is coming her way. Hera felt naked and exposed, completely at the mercy of this person's aura. Apollo and Hermes held each other like some horror monster came to devour them. Sirzech knew this aura by heart as it only belonged to one person.

 **"Hello Zeus, Sirzech, Serafall, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and everyone"** a demonic cold voice sounded.

They all turn to see their brother/crush/friend/ally/rival/and Mentor Naruto Uzumaki, The Strongest Dhampir.

They also saw his dark crimson blood red eyes.

They all gulped in slight fear since Naruto hardly lets his vampire side out. Not even slip of it comes out unless he was about to massacre someone.

The last time Sirzech ever saw a glimpse of this side was when Naruto was teaching him about the Witcher signs. Needless to say Sirzech rather do paper work than face a angry Naruto.

 **"I hope I am not intruding in anything important. I just wished to see how the affairs of my little brother's work is going. And here I am listening to a child fight while someone twice as young as him acts like an adult"** Naruto said glaring at Zeus causing the king of the Gods to shrink in fear.

Zeus had tried to 'put Naruto in his place' but all he met was a hungry blood thirsty Dhampir whom hasn't feed on blood in a long time. Zeus can clearly still feel the bruises and cuts Naruto left on his body that day. While Zeus thought originally he could knock down Naruto from going out on a date with his mother Rhea and seeing Hestia and Hera. He was disappointed and surprised when the Dhampir not only counter ever attack he had, but also damaged him with LIGHTNING! It made him the laughing stock of Olympias.

 **"So, What shall I ever do?"** Naruto said in a dark tone of voice his crimson red orbs glowing. His features died down returning to normal. Warm loving amethyst eyes and golden skin kiss hair.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Profile**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Dracul

 **Age:** 1,017 (Looks 18-20)

 **Race:** Shinso Dhampir (Ascending into a Transcendent Vampire) (Transcendent Vampire = God Hood Achieved)

 **Ranks:** Maou, Master Witcher, Sage, Kage, and Sannin.

 **Threat:** SSS (Do not engage in combat, Run away if possible)

 **Skills:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Kinjutsu, Signs, Magic, Runes, and Alchemy.

 **Weapons:** Void Sword, Chaos Claws, Narsil (Steel blade), Eclipse (Silver Sword), Sand Gourd, Chakra Blades, and Fuma Shuriken.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan, Rinne-Sharingan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton, Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), and Sunaton.

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

 **Special Trait:** Sensor, Emotion Sensing, Absorption, Time-Space Manipulation, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Clan:** Uzuamki

 **Affiliation:** Witcher School of the Wolf, Fifth Great Satan, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Titles:** Last Witcher, Strongest Dhampir, Dark Paladin, The Fifth Maou Uzumaki, Elemental Master, Immortal Sage, and Rikudō Sennin

 **Relationships:** Shukaku (Brother), Matatabi (Lover), Isobu (Brother), Son Goku (Brother), Kokuo (Lover), Saiken (Lover), Chomei (Lover), Gyuki (Brother), and Kurama (Brother), Poseidon (Friend/Ally), Hades (Friend/Ally), Hephaestus (Friend/Ally), Erebus (Friend/Ally) Apollo (Friend/Ally), Sirzech Lucifer (Friend/brother/Ally), Milicas (Nephew), Azazel (Friend/Ally), Michael (Friend), Gabriel (Friend/Potential Lover), Yasaka (Friend/Potential Lover), Uriel (Friend/Potential Lover), and many more people.

 **Married/Mated with:** Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei.

* * *

Should I write a Naruto X-over where Naruto is is a Dragon-borne? Where he is mostly Dragon and human into one powerhouse package. Let me know what you think.

Also due too one of the reviews I might add these abilities to Naruto even though is going to be Op of the Fucking charts. So why not add alittle more?

He is a Transcendent Vampire meaning he also has all the powers of a God including the powers an an **Almighty Being**. And when I mean Almighty, I mean ALL FUCKING MIGHTY. An example of Naruto's powers below.

 **Omnifarious** \- Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds.

 **Omnificence** \- Create anything and everything from nothing.

 **Almighty Object Manifestation** \- Create artifacts of nigh limitless power.

 **Omnilingualism** \- Decipher and speak any language

 **Omnilock** \- Exist outside of everything. ( even life and death)

 **Freedom** \- Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny.

 **Enlightenment** \- Possess full comprehension of the omni-universe

 **Complete Arsenal** \- Have every power.

 **Absolute Condition** \- Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc.

 **Absolute Existence** \- Total control over their own existence.

 **Absolute Force Manipulation** \- Control, create, shape and destroy all forces.

 **Alpha Reality** \- Rewrite the laws of reality without limit.

 **Amortality** \- The user is beyond life and death.

 **Cycle Manipulation** \- manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction).

 **Boundary Manipulation** \- Complete control of all boundaries.

 **Concept Manipulation** \- Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts.

 **Existential Plane Manipulation** \- Manipulate all planes of existence.

 **Logic Manipulation** \- Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat.

 **Maximum Quintessenal Control** \- Control infinite amounts of spiritual force.

 **Meta Power Manipulation** \- Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level.

 **Meta Ability Creation** \- Can create whatever power one wants with no limits.

 **Power Augmentation** \- Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels.

 **Power Immunity** \- Be immune to any and all external powers and effects.

 **Omni-Magic** \- Manipulate all forms of magic.

 **Omnifabricating** \- Invent anything with varying capabilities.

 **Paradox Manipulation** \- Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense.

 **Separation** \- Separate/Divide Everything.

 **Supernatural Manipulation** \- Control everything supernatural.

 **Physical Godhood** \- Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts

 **Power Anchoring** \- User's powers are immune to all alterations.

 **Ultipotence** -The ability to possess ultimate/endless raw power.

 **Ethereal Manipulation** : Manipulate ethereal energy.

 **Meta Magic** : Control and transcend the laws of magic.

 **Mythical Plane Lordship:** Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms.

 **Subjective Reality** : Manipulate both fantasy and reality.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** Control and generate all of the elements .

 **Energy Manipulation:** Control and Generate all forms of energy.

 **Omnikinesis:** Possess all kinetic abilities

 **Psionic Manipulation:** Master all psionic abilities.

 **Chaos Manipulation:** Cause and control chaos.

 **Sin Empowerment:** Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness.

 **Corruption Manipulation:** Cause and control corruption.

 **Dark Element Manipulation:** Power Control and Generate dark and powerful elemental forces.

 **Darkness Manipulation:** The power to Generate and Command all the forces of darkness.

 **Negative Forces Manipulation:** Control the full power of negative forces.

 **Reality Warping:** Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit.

 **Demon Creation:** Create countless demons.

 **Demonic Force Manipulation:** Able to control everything that is unholy/satanic.

 **Demonic Empowerment:** Gain strength and power of demonic forces and concepts.

 **Demonic Energy Manipulation:** Manipulate demonic energies.

 **Demonic Magic:** Control hellish mystical abilities.

 **Hell-Fire Manipulation:** Control the fires of Hell.

 **Vice Inducement:** Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin.

 **Nether Manipulation:** Generate and Control Nether.

 **Mana Manipulation** \- Control sentient mystical energies that are present throughout the universe.

 **Astral Plane Manipulation:** have as much free reign over the mental realm as the spiritual worlds

 **Astral Manipulation:** The user is able to manipulate the forces of the astral plane.

 **Astral Trapping:** Conjure and solidify spiritual, psychic and mystical energies within the physical realm as tangible substance to mold and reshape freely.

 **Ectoplasm Manipulation:** The user can manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways.

 **Soul/Soul Energy Absorption :** The user is able to use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own.

 **Portal Manipulation:** Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and after life plane.

 **Cosmic Manipulation:** Possess unlimited cosmic powers.

 **Spiritual Perfection** \- Be spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil and darkness.

 **Dimensional Manipulation:** Control Dimensional Energy for many uses.

 **Space-Time Manipulation:** Command the energies of Time and Space.

 **Aether Manipulation-** Generate and manipulate Aether

 **Light Manipulation** \- Generate and Control

 **Meta Matter Manipulation** \- The power to manipulate any/all types of matter.

 **Matter Creation** \- The power to create matter from nothing

 **Molecular Acceleration** : speeding up molecules to the extent that they either catch fire or melt or speeding one's own molecules up.

 **Molecular Adhesion** : the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move your body at will even without overt locomotive features.

 **Molecular Cleaning** : the ability to clean toxic or contaminated molecules. Ex cleanin the poison water or the toxic or used molecules of the air to can breathe.

 **Molecular Cloning** : ability to have an advanced form of meiosis. All your cells and molecules duplicate themselves at the exact same time, creating a clone.

 **Molecular Combination** : can mix the molecules of any objects.

 **Molecular Combustion** : speeding up molecules so much that they tear causing an explosion.

 **Molecular Copying** : the ability to copy another's molecules and shapeshift into a copy of them.

 **Molecular Deceleration** : slowing down molecules to make something move in slow-motion.

 **Molecular Destabilization** : suppresses the atomic charge, that causes protons and electronics to disintegrate into oblivion.

 **Molecular Dispersion** : splitting the molecules and sending them through space, destroying the desired target.

 **Molecular Distortion** : ability to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces, causing the matter to crumble, or break down as you pass through it.

 **Molecular Immobilization** : stopping the molecules of something in motion so that it completely stops moving.

 **Molecular Inhibition** : lowering the temperature of molecules so that something freezes.

 **Molecular Manipulation** : manipulating molecules to change the form of something.

 **Molecular Moisture Conversion** : ability to transform people into moisture molecules and transport them over great distances.

 **Molecular Moisture Inversion** : ability to freeze all of someone's water molecules.

 **Molecular Oscillation** : ability to vibrate one's molecules at a high frequency.

 **Molecular Reapplication** : can put dispersed molecules back together.

 **Molecular Replication and Creation** : can literally create one's very own molecules and atoms should they be disintegrated to replicate or create new molecules of oxygen to can breathe in a close place.

 **Molecular Separation** : can separate molecules that are mixed together. Ex; separating air and water molecules underwater to create air bubbles.

 **Molecular Teleportation** : can disperse molecules of an object or one's self and move them somewhere else.


	3. Chapter III

Hey guys how are you doing? I am ok for the most part. Few reviews angry about the part Naruto being a maou and some grammar issues is nothing to big.

But let me answer some of the review I read.

To Tyrhineld: Thank you for noticing something I did not. I will try to tweak it so its easier to understand.

To FateBunr: Monster Girls? Really? Alright fine I will see if its possible. Maybe I will do a cross over of Naruto and Daily life with Monster girls.

To Breathless Voice: Ophis will try but she will not able to sway Naruto. By everything is done Naruto will be on par with both Big Red and Ophis.

To Icon of Sin: Stop jumping the gun. Won't help you if you ruin it for yourself.

To everyone that reviewed I thank you for your support and I whole heartily will try my best to bring you great chapters. Hope you enjoy

* * *

 _'Speed? Power? Strength? Boy I did not gain these traits because I was born with them. Nor did I gain the knowledge and wisdom I have by simply studying. There is more to training than 'Natural talent'. Speed, Strength, Stamina, Power, Knowledge, Endurance, Agility, and my sword play are all results of hundreds of years worth of training and hard work. You wanna be strong, train. You want to be smart, study or expose yourself. You wanna be powerful, understand. You are your own limiter. And by all regards no one can stop you from improving yourself. Only you can do that' - Naruto_

 ** _Chapter III: Family_**

Naruto grinned as he saw the disbelieving looks of those in the Meeting room. The smirk only grew as everyone paled at the fact the one mean they feared/respected/admired/and cared for had unleashed a bit of his power.

"Well well well. What about the meeting? I thought you all wanted to be buddies and help each other out?" Naruto said his fanged grin showing. Poseidon, Hades, and some other male gods try and make themselves small as possible. While they are friends with the Dhampir it wasn't always that way. When Naruto first met the Greek Gods/Goddess he beat the shit out of ALL their Demi-gods/Demi-goddess for being too arrogant.

They remember the time he beat the shit out of them for something they did. While they were on good terms with Naruto he did not approve of many things they did. Including what they did in the past as Naruto pointed out he extremely dislikes about them. Poseidon and Hades were the first two too experience this as Naruto had no only pointed out their flaws but he did help with their current improvements.

And while most if not all the Greek Gods tried to change, they knew the damage they did is done and now they are forced to live with their mistakes. This went for every Faction whom knew Naruto. Only a few had the right to say they aren't guilty of something. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are part of this 'Improvement Process' as well.

Zeus on the other hand was delusional and didn't care but he was smart enough not to anger Naruto which kept him alive. If Naruto was going 'eat' or 'devour' anyone it would be Zeus on his list to consume. Though Naruto would gain all of Zeus's powers and etc like always. Naruto would need to weaken, take away his powers, and then eat him to be completely sure that the man never reforms like his father.

Naruto however is also the one whom taught Percy how to use a sword and magic. He taught Annabeth how to use combination weapons. And he taught Grover how to use Nature magic and use certain spells. The fact he went toe to toe with the former Titan King and won shows how strong Naruto is.

Naruto's skills and power is the total worth of Hundreds it not at least a thousand years worth of training.

"Aniki, this is a surprise" Sirzech said smiling at his brother. Sirzech didn't expect to see Naruto for another hour since the man was stuck in a meeting. Naruto smiled at his Apprentice/Little brother glad to see him in a good bill of health.

"Ahh Otouto how are you doing? Training hard I hope" Naruto said as the two grown men given each other a loving family hug.

"Hai, when I can. Still working on my own sword play and developing some more spells but other than that I am well" Sirzech smirked as they broke the hug.

"NARU-CHAN" Serafall yelled trying to tackle Naruto whom simply side stepped the childish Maou. Naruto smiled, amused by her effort to catch him off guard.

"Nice try Serafall-chan. But you will have to do better than that my cute little student" Naruto mimicked his sensei Kakashi. Serafall stuck her tongue out at him though she went back to her seat. She secretly eyed Naruto as she too is one of few that truly loved Naruto instead of lusting after him. Serafall fell for Naruto after the war but that is a story for another time.

"Ahem" Poseidon didn't wanna break up the reunion of the Students and Mentor. But seeing Naruto again breaks a smile to the Sea God's face.

"Yo Poseidon. Been awhile, how are the wife and kids?" Naruto smirked at the Sea God whom smiled in kind.

"Very well Naruto. I have to thank you for training Percy. Without you I was afraid we would have lost to Kronos" Poseidon said making Artemis and Athena shift uncomfortable at the mention of the old deceased titan. They were also uncomfortable at the fact the very man they tried so hard to best/curse/or hate was the very man whom saved them from 'death'. Artemis more so than Athena as the Goddess of Hunt was sorely reminded how her Hunters (Or is it Huntress since there all female?) and herself lost to the Dhampir. Not only that Naruto save her from the Giants and sent them on a one way trip never to return.

Athena lost a chess match against Naruto and has not outsmarted him, beat him, or out witted him. And she hates losing.

Ares smirked at the only male he highly respected as Naruto understood his violent nature and thrill for a strong battle. Naruto has been Ares's rival since the God of War 'improvement'.

"Hi Sensei" Percy said with a wave whom Annabeth waved too. Naruto smirked with an evil glint to his eye which made the two shiver remembering 'that' glint.

"Good to see you two finally together. Looks like I won another bet Athena" Naruto said with a smirk. Several Gods/Devils/Goddess look towards the Goddess of Wisdom whom only huffed with a pink stain to her cheeks. Damning the fact Naruto has better luck than a damn devil. Which in this moment is ironic.

"Well I love to stay and chat but me and Sirzech have plans. Hera, you have my full permission to over ride Zeus in this matter as you know he only has so much power now. Simply out vote him. Hades I want you too visit me at least man. I will make your favorite" Naruto said with a small smile.

Hera eyes widen as she forgotten that little fact. _'This meeting could have been OVER WITH'_ Hera mentally screamed in rage. Hades drooled at the thought of tasting Naruto's cooking and being invited to the man's home. _'Ohh I plan to rub this all over everyone's face for the next three weeks'_ Hades thought as Naruto's cooking tasted better than some dishes Rhea and Hestia made. Though it did take Naruto a long time to best the likes of Rhea and Hestia in the Kitchen.

"Gladly my friend. See you soon" Hades said with a happy smile which made several Gods/Goddess/Devils do a double take. Seeing such a happy smile on the God of the Underworld face is really rare. Hades normally has a blank face or a scowl. Hardly do the Greeks see a happy smile coming from Hades. Well they hardly visit the Underworld as it is.

* * *

 _ **Some time Later**_

Naruto chuckled as Sirzech shakes his head.

"Aniki I know you knew the Greeks but did you have to promise cooking for Hades and Rhea? I know your close to some Greeks" Srizech said remembering that this man had seen the world several times over and helped many people including the Biblical Faction whom Michael is their leader.

"You know I like Hades more along with Hestia, Rhea, and Poseidon. They aren't bad once you get to know them" Naruto said with a shrug walking down a road with his little brother figure.

"Ahh yes I remember when you first heard about the Peerage system" Sirzech said with a nervous chuckle remembering how his older brother figure acted.

Naruto doesn't dislike or like the Peerage system. Well, that would be somewhat of a lie. Naruto at first didn't like the idea of 'Servants' so to speak. But as time pasted Naruto understood the system better. After Ajuka explained how the Peerage system worked Naruto accepted the Peerage system a bit better. While the thought of having 'Servants' was an interesting view Naruto knew some Devils were crueler. And some Devils like Sirzech, Ajuka, Rias, Sona, and few others treated their servants like family or close friends. It solely depends on the Family really or what's left of the 72 Pillars.

"I still find it odd why a little bird told me about the whole Fifth Maou thing" Naruto said while looking at his brother at the corner of his eye. Sirzech flinched remembering what had transpired to make Naruto a Fifth Maou. Though Naruto is neutral to every Faction if a battle breaks out. He will remains their ally, but he wants no part in any of their politics or battles with other Factions. He was a Witcher and Witchers aren't really suppose to be involved with political figures/drama.

Simply do the job, get paid, and carry on is or was the thing they were taught.

"Sorry Nii-sama" Sirzech said.

"Well, no matter. I am sure you had very good reasons. After all the Council held most the power in the beginning or your term as the new Lucifer" Naruto said with a shrug. He trusted his little brother's judgement. Sirzech sighed in relief afraid he would have to spar with Naruto again as 'punishment'. While powerful Sirzech was not the big bad ass older sibling. Naruto filled out that role and did so with style.

"Thanks Aniki" Sirzech smiled glad Naruto is forgiving.

"But I will still punish you" Naruto said with a quick retort making the Super devil next to him cry anime tears.

"Waaahhhh Nii-sama is mean to me" Sirzech whined childishly. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Sirzech shoulder.

"Relax. I don't care for being the Fifth Maou. I understand the reason why too even though I disagree with what happen. So lets have a break from the politics and have fun. This is little Milicas school?" Naruto looked at a fancy school in the underworld. Most heirs like Milicas are homed schooled. But Sirzech wanted his son to make friends with the Devils not born within the 72 Pillars. Sirzech wanted all Devils to be close, be it they are pure blooded or not. Besides with his head maid Grayfia gone for shopping as its her one day off. Sirzech took advantage of this fact and was planning to 'skip' work.

In all honestly Sirzech just wanted to be free of blasted paper work. That part of his job is more of a devil than he is.

"Hai, This is a school I had built to allow newer younger devils understand their powers and have them fit better into this world. The grading systems works on how performs and what you're best with. So if your good at farming you will be charged with growing crops and such. Fairly simple if I might add" Sirzech said thinking of the system he made for the schools within the underworld.

Everyone had a part in Devildom. Sirzech made sure to bring out the full potential of each Devil without really direct involvement.

"Very nice little brother. Come, My nephew awaits" Naruto said with a wide happy smile. Sirzech chuckled as the two legends of the Devil Kingdom walked into the school leaving onlooking in awe at the two strongest warriors from the Civil Devil War.

"Lot of young-lings" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry Aniki, but were both legends in the younger eyes. You with your Vampire Heritage and me with my Devil's blood. Though I think some people took our friendship too far" Sirzech said with a suppressed shiver.

"Yaoi?"

"H-Hai" Sirzech said remembering some of the disturbing things he had read or heard about. While it sounds like a fan-girls wet dream it was a mental scar for the Crimson Maou.

"Not the weirdest or worst thing they had me paired with" Naruto admitted making Sirzech eyes widen and look at his brother.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sirzech asked his brother.

"When you lived as long as I have. You seen a lot of things you wished never existed. You see things that stay with you for your immortal life. And some things you have seen but are unable to unseen as they are forever burned within you mind" Naruto said in a defeated deadpan tone. Sirzech only seen only part of this crazy insane world had to offer. Clearly the man never had to deal with ugly puss filled women like Geralt and he did. And the damn Wraiths were annoying as fuck when traveled in packs.

AND DON'T EVEN GET NARUTO STARTED ON HOW MANY TIMES HE HAD TO DEAL WITH FEMALE WEREWOLVES! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY WERE IN DAMN HEAT!

And the worst part is that his uncle and rightfully the young brother to his father is the first Lycan (Werewolf) and his daughter and a Transcendent Werebeast. A werewolf that ascended to God/Goddess power and status. Kami that woman Luna drove Naruto crazy.

 _'I sometimes don't wanna live anymore. The people that live in this world are either crazy or scary'_ Naruto thought suppressed a shiver remembering Luna.

"I don't wanna know" Sirzech said with a deadpan. Naruto nodded as they made their way though the school's halls silently. Sirzech had his mind on what to do with his son when he thought of Naruto's parents and wondered what they were like.

* * *

 _ **With Hades**_

Hades, the Greek God of Death and the Underworld was in a bit of a pickle.

Ever since Naruto invited him to his home his mother Rhea and his sister Hestia had been pestering him ever since the meeting was over.

IT DIDN'T HELP THAT HERA WAS IN ON THIS!

"Mother I sure if you call Naruto he will let you over" Hades said calmly. Hades knew about the date between his mother and Naruto and secretly he helped keep other Gods/Goddess from interfering with their date. He wanted to see his mother happy and joyful as any loving son would. Poseidon supported the idea of Naruto seeing his mother. Hell both brothers already had Step-Father jokes ready and waiting.

"B- but, the Shintos wouldn't let us enter their territory" Rhea pouted almost too cutely as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Hades opened his mouth than shut it closed. Sure he could call the Shinigami for a favor and let them pass. But since Naruto is in the Shinto territory he is hard to reach. The only members of other Factions allowed to enter the Shinto grounds are the ones whom have alliances with the Shinto's themselves. The Greeks not being one of their allies, as a whole in the least. Sure Shinigami and Hades were friends but the rest of the Shinto's didn't trust him or his family of misfits.

Though most Factions like the Shinto's had good reason to not trust the Greeks. Their records are rather spotty at best. His foolish little brother Zeus not helping in the matter as he wanted to be King to all the Pantheons. Hades and Poseidon being the least under fire about this as they sided with Naruto many times knowing that the Dhampir had greater potential in him. Hades knew that the boy he saw as his best friend could ascended to God Hood with one more push.

"I need to make a call" Hades said.

"Call who?" Hestia asked in a curious tone as her gentle kind voice spoke out.

"I'll call Shinigami too see if Kami or Yami will allow us to enter with good intent. I do not wanna cause trouble for another Faction like the Norse or Shinto. We already have enough trouble because of that idiot Zeus. By Us why we didn't replace him I will never know" Hades said as he walked away intent on calling a fellow Death God.

Behind them Hera chewed her lip. As queen of the Greek Gods she wasn't allowed to enter another Pantheon area unless its in war time. This is one reason she wanted Naruto to stay in territory they can control. So she could freely visit him when ever she wished. She was a Goddess of Marriage and Loyalty for Chaos and Order's sake. She is sick and tired of Zeus running around and screwing women. She wanted Naruto to put it bluntly. He was twice as loyal and kind than Zeus ever was.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto and Sirzech**_

"I think we broke them Aniki" Sirzech said as he looked at his sochi's class as every young devil looked at the two legends with wide eyes and open mouths. Even the teacher was slacked jawed at the fact Lucifer-sama and Uzumaki-sama was in her class. He son was even more surprised as little Milicas enjoyed the stories of the Dhampir and his father battling the twisted old devils.

"Indeed" Naruto said with an amused smirk. He enjoyed doing this somewhat on a nostalgic view. Seeing the little kids eyes filled with awe, joy, or wonder always made the Elder Dhampir feel happy or content. It also reminded him of when he looked up to the Kage's back at home and wanting to surpass them in every way he could. And now he stands in the eyes of younger generations as a hero or a legend. Something about having people look up to you filled Naruto's heart with joy.

But also given him a sense of burden and responsibility. Future generations depend on people like Sirzech and Naruto to carry the torch so to speak till they themselves can carry the flame and light the way. Naruto promised himself when all this was over and done he was going to go home to the Elemental Nations and settle down. Now being as old as he is, he is simply content teaching and guiding the future generations.

Kage or not Naruto was satisfied with his life.

"Do you think we should just take my Nephew and run?" Naruto whispered leaving Sirzech to chuckle.

"Hai... Millicas-sochi"

"H-Hai Otou-sama?" the little crimson hair boy answered snapping out of his trance.

"I would like you to meet you uncle and the man I see as my older brother, Naruto Uzumaki" Sirzech gestured towards Naruto. Naruto just given the boy a wide fanged grin and wave. Millicas eyes widen at his favorite hero from the devil civil war. Soon the little kids huddled around the two legends leaving them to smile kindly. Truly this one of the best feeling a male or woman can feel. To be admired or awe by kids in their innocent ways. It was adorable and a reminder of why they work so hard.

Naruto and Sirzech chuckled as they answered a question, suggested a area of study, and encouraged these kids to thrive for better and never give up.

Also Sirzech passed on his little belief that was an alternate version of the Will of Fire.

Protect those you love with The Devil Within.

Cause to Sirzech's view. A Devil with a heart was a very dangerous being to cross.

* * *

 _ **After leaving the Class**_

"So little Millicas, tell me what do you plan to do when you grow up?" Naruto asked carrying the boy on his shoulders. Milicas smiled brightly like an innocent child having the best day of his life. Sirzech couldn't help but feel happiness seeing his son so happy.

"I wanna be like Otou-sama and Oji-sama" Milicas said in a really happy joyful voice. Milicas was having the best day of his life. Not only was he getting to spend time with his daddy, but he is getting to spend time with his favorite hero and rightfully his uncle!

"Oh? You wanna be a Witcher and a Maou? That is a high goal little one" Naruto said amused. Sirzech only rolled his eyes at this fact seeing his sochi (Son) would always train in the 'Signs' Witchers use. He wouldn't learn anything else till he master the basics of each Sign and how correctly use a steel sword and a Silver sword. Milicas has been dead set on this since he could walk and talk. Hearing the stories about his father and the last witcher fueled the little devil boy with a goal and a dream.

"YEAH! Otou-sama taught me the Signs but I am having trouble with Aard" Milicas said with a embarrassed blush. It wasn't the fact the Signs were hard to learn or he was having trouble casting them. Its just that no one but Sirzech, Naruto, and Michael could use them to their full potential. The fact that Michael and Sirzech learned these simple spells from Naruto himself shows how dead the Witcher Arts are. Sirzech and Michael also wouldn't teach anyone else for the sole fact they haven't found anyone that can use the Knowledge, skills, and styles of a Witcher.

And while Michael and Sirzech do have their own styles that their kind uses. The Witcher arts can be used for all matter of species including humans. This allows the Maou and Seraph to deal with a wide range of races without going all out and unleashing spells including all their power. In a more somple way, Naruto helped refine their styles and improve their overall skill.

Naruto and smirk at this with a small twinkle in his eye. One Sirzech caught and felt a knot of dread in his stomach. Sirzech knew that gleam in his brother's eye far to well. It was the same gleam he got when they first met and when Sirzech first asked Naruto to teach him how to use a sword. _'Those so called training sessions were utter hell'_ Sirzech thought with a mental whine.

"Ok, So how about this. I'll train you how to use the Signs correctly if you come over and train under me in the Witcher Arts" Naruto offered the boy making him gasp at the chance learning under the same man whom taught his daddy. Millicas looked at his father with the cutest puppy eye dog look making the legendary Maou submit to his son with a defeated sigh. There was no struggle or battle of wills when Millicas used his puppy eyes on his dad.

Sirzech would always cave in.

"Fine you can train under Naruto-nii, but only if you keep up your studies and pay attention" Sirzech said trying to be a strict father with his son.

It was nearly impossible. Milicas is Sirzech's little baby boy and loves him unconditionally.

"YAY" The little boy cheered happy he gets to train under his Uncle.

"Impressive little Millicas, where did you learn that?" Naruto was curious where he learned to break his father's will in such a way.

"From the cute girls I play with" Millicas said in a innocent happy tone. His father Sirzech however paled at the thought of his little boy dating a girl or even kissing one. He was about to go into his 'Overprotective Dad' mode but stopped when his brother spoke.

"Alright now you two. Lets go have some fun, ok?" Naruto said as the three enjoy their day together laughing, eating, and talking.

Milicas was taken home early by his father to let the boy pack his clothes and or anything he deems important.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Home**_

Naruto yawned as he was relaxing on his couch waiting for Hades or little Millicas to come over. He had just prepared a room next to his for Milicas to sleep, study, and practice his magic in. With the training room fix below the house all he needed to do is get Millicas into shape by training his body, mind, and soul. Which for someone as young as Millicas should be a long and challenging trial.

At least from what he learn the boy had his mother's brains and his father's power.

Wearing simple black jeans and a black thermal shirt Naruto is watching tv while the food for dinner cooled off.

Naruto heard someone walking to his door at a slow pace.

Getting up Naruto opened the door before the person could knock. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact Hades was not alone. Instead he had Rhea and Hestia with him as well.

"Well well well... This is a surprise. Rhea and Hestia, lovely as ever. But why the sudden visit?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed. Naruto felt a build up of demonic magical energy in his house behind him. Glancing back he saw the little crimson red head by known as Millicas. Smiling at the boy Naruto pointed to the couch which the child took as a 'sit there' gesture. Millicas easily followed as Naruto made a clone go grab a book from his study. The boy looked at the boy in curiosity and opened the first page only to start reading right then and there. Naruto smirked as Millicas was already had a lot of potential. Naruto knew there was something special about the child but time will reveal what is so special about the boy.

Hestia and Rhea were confused to what Naruto smiled at. Hades whom was behind the two had sour look on his face clearly upset over something.

"Why does Hades look like someone shoved a very unripe lime into his mouth?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while trying not to gag at what Ciri did to him that one time. Geralt and Yen were not useful at all at that point and time.

"N-nothing Naru-Kun, may we come in?" Rhea the beautiful female titan blushed seeing Naruto again. Hestia beamed at finally able to meet Naruto after so long. Naruto blinked and nodded as the two Greek Deities and Titan came into his home. Hestia blinked at the young boy with crimson hair reading one of Naruto's books.

Now it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to help kids. But what strikes her is the Devil's aura she felt from the boy. She looked at Naruto whom seems to be watching the boy by glances with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Next Day: Sunday**_

"Let it come to you Millicas-kun, don't force the energy or try to control it. Control comes later, for now we are trying to summon your magic. Let it flow though you like a river and guide it throughout your body" Naruto coached as he watched his nephew siting in his Zen garden in the back of his home. Milicas was trying to unlock all his magical energy by tapping into his 'soul' which to some, a devil having a soul seems impossible.

But in Naruto's long life experience, everything including Devils and Angels had souls. Due to his limited connection to the 'Pure World' Naruto could sense the life force and souls of other living things. That whole folklore about Vampires, Demons, and Devils not having souls is complete bull shit. But again each reality had its own set of rules and laws. But it was quite amusing seeing those church members freak out about a devil having a soul. Kami he loved messing with the Church. Though Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel normally ruined his fun.

Though thankfully Chakra isn't like Magical Power. Yes it can go dangerously low but it won't kill you like using all your Chakra. At the worst you will slip into a coma and wake up till your reserves are filled back up. If you ran out of Chakra however, that was it. Even for Naruto there is no coming back, No second chances, no passing out, no simple coma.

You used up all you chakra, you will die. Kinda made Naruto glad little Millicas doesn't have a Chakra System like he does. Though Naruto could very well give anyone a Chakra system and start them off with a Genin Level Supply of chakra. The rest would be up to them.

Milicas was sweating as he only wore cargo shorts Naruto had given him to wear for this training. The body was already soaked in his own sweat and water as he panted.

"Hai, Mentor" Milicas said with all seriousness a ten year old boy could mustered up. Naruto lightly smiled seeing Millicas having some trouble. It kinda reminded him of when tried to unlock his own chakra. But when Naruto did finally unlocked his chakra he caused the area around him to explode at the sudden release and the continuing release of chakra. It was one thing no one could have bested him on at such a young age.

Of course with his Uzumaki blood he had at least Low Kage level reserves at the time and it only grew as he got older.

Hell his Chakra reserves are still growing to this day. And to be honest Naruto didn't know why they are still growing.

"Alright Millicas-kun, that is enough Meditation for one day. We will focus now on conditioning your body. Run as many laps as you can, then flying until you get tried. I want to build your stamina for the more complex tasks that come later" Naruto said. Milicas opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't use to sitting in one place for so long. He was still a kid and love to play and run around and having adventures around the Castle.

It just goes to show that training with Naruto is grueling.

Naruto went to the kitchen make some lemonade and sandwiches for him and Millicas before they go into any of the serious stuff. Magic, Alchemy, Runes, and sword play can come later. But first Naruto must drill in certain things for Millicas to grow and learn. One thing he was going to teach Milicas was the 'Art of Deception' along with knowing what is the difference between a Ghoul and Alghoul.

Knowing what type of being it is, is a important part of a witcher's job. A 'Cursed One' is much more different then a 'Turned One' or a 'Natural One'. Its kinda like your trying to compare two plants that look the same. One plant could benefit you and the other could kill you. a good example is to follow is the common Mushroom.

Mushrooms are incredibly vast in their classifications and variations, and as such, should be paid special attention to. If you are looking at potentially eating mushrooms in a wilderness scenario without extensive identification experience, then you are waging a risk that cannot possibly be countered. For all the varieties of mushrooms, there are just as many horror stories associated with basic misclassifications leading to death or bad sickness.

The all-encompassing little brown mushroom probably accounts for more issues to a mushroom seeker than any other mushroom class. Unfortunately, with a vast majority of the little brown mushroom varieties, there are several which are deadly or dangerous amongst an ocean of safe ones. They are very difficult to identify, especially in the field. It's a hard thing to ask a mushroom lover to do, but in the field, its better to avoid these mushrooms when selecting what to consume, as it is just too risky to eat something you cannot be sure of.

These and many other edible plants and mushrooms are mimicked by poisonous plants. It cannot be said enough that food in a survival situation is a secondary concern, and that avoidance of danger is a primary one: do not eat plants which cannot be identified with complete accuracy at all times.

When in a survival situation and in need of food for energy, its better to stick with what you know.

Plus the fact Naruto had more to teach Millicas knowledge based than sword or Magic base. But it will help the boy in the long run. Teaching him even the smallest details mean a great deal also goes into Naruto being a Shinobi. And in Naruto's life, even the smallest detail meant life or death.

But he supposed that was a lesson for another time.

Going out to the Zen Garden Naruto place some snacks for the two of them since Naruto himself has been training in Gravity Manipulation and his Telekinetic powers. He worked up a pretty decent sweat and is now drinking lemonade.

"Mentor?" Millicas says as he runs up to Naruto. Naruto smiles as he pets Millcas on the head making the young boy pout in a cute way.

"Yes Little one?" Naruto says kindly.

"umm... Why don't you drink blood? Your a Dhampir right?" Millicas said pointing out innocently he should be drinking blood.

"Hai I am... But last time I drank blood was the day I found out I was a Dhampir" Naruto said honestly remembering quite vividly how he drained Kaguya of her life essence and it empowered him greatly healing all his wounds as if they never happened. Even the scar Sasuke left him when a Chidori went though his chest disappeared and replaced by smooth skin.

"What was it like?" Millicas said in a excited tone. Curious to what his hero thinks about discovering his status.

"Hmm I guess best why I can say it was instinct. I didn't know till I 'killed' that woman whom was my first ever 'meal' you can say. After I stopped I felt powerful, strong, and unstoppable. I felt like I could have soared across the sky. But I was in the middle of a war so I hid it away" Naruto said remembering he freaked out that the taste of blood for him either tasted like chocolate, vanilla, or even raspberry. Though he only sealed Kaguya away if he remembers correctly. That or his memory went back again like it did on that one hunt.

But as for the blood tasting like different flavors.

The flavor depended on the diet of the person so there was that. It was really weird that Kaguya tasted like a carrot.

"Were you angry? I mean, I read about the other powerful Dhampirs in the world and all them hate the Vampires. Why don't you?" Millicas said as he got a curious twinkle in his eyes. That little glimmer reminded Naruto of someone. But he long forgotten whom.

"Well I already know my father whom was the Vampire and my Mother whom was the human. They already loved me deeply despite I never met them. But I don't hate them for something they didn't do. I don't think it should be a crime bring life into this world regardless of what flows though that person's veins" Naruto said honestly. Millicas looks curious yet confused, trying to understand the words Naruto spoke. So Naruto decided to explain a bit.

"Most at often times a Dhampir is born between a Woman Vampire or a Male Vampire with a human counter part. These unions while rare are often or not a happy one. Most of them are a violent meeting. Rare cases like me and Hunter D are one example of a happy union between both. I traveled the world as you know and seen many beings hate each other based on race or some other dumb reason. Take example a half breed like me, most if not all Pure Bloods hate me. Not because I am more powerful but because I am a half breed, a abomination in their eyes" Naruto said explaining a bit, only to pause to catch his breath.

"As such we are hunted down if we didn't die during birth. To put it simply little one, they hate me just for existing" Naruto said soft seeing little Millicas upset of why people would hate Naruto whom is his biggest hero next to his dad. Naruto smiled softly and patted Millicas head.

"Now now, don't be upset or cry. I will be fine, I have lot of friends around the world that will help me if I ever need any help." Naruto said trying to cheer up the boy whom nodded with a small smile.

"Who was you daddy Mentor?" Millicas asked with a wondering tone. Naruto blinked and smiled at the child for a moment.

 _'Well its not like it can be hidden forever'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"Ok, I will give you my dad's name but it has to be a SUPER big secret only you and I know" Naruto said in a playful tone making the boy smile grow. Inside Naruto's mind-scape the Bijuu smirked as Naruto played with the kid. Though unsure if a child should be allowed such knowledge. But it was Naruto's choice and they will respect his decision.

"YATTA! I PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE" Millicas said cheerfully and a bright smile. Naruto chuckled as he leaned in and whispered in Millicas ear.

"My Father is Alucard Darcul. The King Of All Vampires" Naruto said softly as Millicas eyes widen in awe at the Legendary Vampire's name. Naruto leaned back with a soft smile looking at little Millicas face which is etched in awe.

Alucard Darcul from what he understood was once a Immortal human being thanks to his family's linage.

But due to an unknown event Alucard became a Vampire, a very powerful and dangerous one. Believe to be so powerful he could summon storms of lightning and freeze oceans with a single snap of his fingers. He was also famous being able to cut a mountain in half and many other feats of God like powers that just continued to grow. His Brother and rightfully the First Lycan has also the same abilities but his skin was said to be hard as diamond and could split a country in two with a clap of his hands.

But after the final event of the Great War the legend of a vampire vanished without a trace.

No one knew what happen to the Legend. Devils had seen the Vampire King as a Hero as the man alone drawn the attention of not just the Biblical Faction but every other divine entity. And Alucard stood his ground and faced each and every God or Goddess that threaten his land or people. He first beat the Greeks, then the Norse, Shinto, Egyptians, and several other Pantheons. No one knew the full extent of Alucard's power but he was feared for his strength and speed.

So greatly so that other Vampires and their race was hunted down with extreme prejudices. Out of fear that they too may gain the power much similar like their King.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Darcul, Prince of Vampires and the Nidaime Rikudō Sennin" Naruto said with a pleasant smile.

"Whoa Mentor! Your really the Prince of Vampires?" Millicas said in awe and child like wonder. A cute innocent action Naruto found it. Naruto however nodded as Millicas cheered at meeting the son of his third favorite 'Hero'.

It was the best moment of his young life.

"Now now calm down, remember you can't tell anyone" Naruto said with a smile and playful mirth. Naruto was only met with a excited nod and a happy child as Millicas ran around. Naruto smiled and laughed lightly as Millicas shouted about how he will work harder to surpass his Mentor and Father. "Now Millicas I want you to clean up here and go get some rest. I will cook lunch soon. After than we will practice one the studies of magic" Naruto said as he hear his cell phone ring.

Walking over to it Naruto answered

"Hello this is Naruto speaking. How may I help you?" Naruto asked very formal manner. Damn that vampire princess for those strict lessons.

"Naruto its me, Hunter" Hunter said as the tall Dhampir spoke on the other line. (Vampire Hunter D. But for name's sake he will be named Hunter Deemer)

"Oh hey Hunter, what's up?" Naruto asked sitting back down.

"Blade, Rayne, and I found a clue to Frost. He is in the eastern part of the world. But country is unknown" Hunter said as his sharp eyes scan files from his location. Ember ashes next to him shift as the Vampire body was turned to ash by his fire spell.

"Huh, alright. I am in Japan right now. I will call if anything comes up" Naruto said as he hanged up.

 _'My identity will be revealed soon. Whether I like it or not... I better prepare encase I am betrayed by anyone or hunted down'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Millicas with concern and compassion. While he made many friends, many more hated his father and would simply kill him out of spite. Some of them are even his own allies and friends, their hatred knows no bounds and Naruto knew they would come after him.

 _'I will have to send Millicas back to his dad for awhile. It will be to dangerous for him to stay with me when I am found to be Dracul's Heir'_ Naruto thought. Sighing Naruto rubbed the back of his head before heading to the task that needs to be done.

It was going to be a long fight ahead.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Profile**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Dracul

 **Age:** 1,017 (Looks 18-20)

 **Race:** Shinso Dhampir (Ascending into a Transcendent Vampire) (Transcendent Vampire = God Hood Achieved)

 **Ranks:** Maou, Paladin, Commander, Master Witcher, Sage, Kage, and Sannin.

 **Threat:** SSS (Do not engage in combat, Run away if possible)

 **Skills:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Kinjutsu, Signs, Magic, Runes, and Alchemy.

 **Weapons:** Void Sword, Chaos Claws, Narsil (Steel blade), Eclipse (Silver Sword), Sand Gourd, Chakra Blades, and Fuma Shuriken.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan, Rinne-Sharingan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton, Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), and Sunaton.

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

 **Special Trait:** Sensor, Emotion Sensing, Absorption, Time-Space Manipulation, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Clan:** Uzuamki

 **Affiliation:** Witcher School of the Wolf, Fifth Great Satan, Unknown, Unknown, and Unknown.

 **Titles:** Last Witcher, Strongest Dhampir, Dark Paladin, The Fifth Maou Uzumaki, Elemental Master, Immortal Sage, and Rikudō Sennin

 **Relationships:** Shukaku (Brother), Matatabi (Lover), Isobu (Brother), Son Goku (Brother), Kokuo (Lover), Saiken (Lover), Chomei (Lover), Gyuki (Brother), and Kurama (Brother), Poseidon (Friend/Ally), Hades (Friend/Ally), Hephaestus (Friend/Ally), Erebus (Friend/Ally) Apollo (Friend/Ally), Sirzech Lucifer (Friend/brother/Ally), Millicas (Nephew), Azazel (Friend/Ally), Michael (Friend/Ally), Gabriel (Friend/Potential Lover), Yasaka (Friend/Potential Lover), Uriel (Friend/Potential Lover), and many more people.

 **Married/Mated with:** Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei.

* * *

 _ **Milicas Profile**_  
 **  
Name:** Millicas Germory

 **Age:** 10

 **Race:** Pure Blood Devil

 **Ranks:** Apprentice.

 **Threat:** Low C-Class

 **Skills:** Signs and Magic

 **Weapons:** None

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Power of Destruction (Could this count as a Kekkei Genkai? I think it classifies as one)

 **Elemental Releases:** Unknown

 **Special Trait:** Devil's Physiology

 **Clan:** Germory

 **Affiliation:** Devil Faction

 **Titles:** None

 **Relationships:** Sirzech Lucifer (Father), Naruto Uzumaki (Uncle/Mentor), Grayfia (Friend/Maid), Lord Germory (Grandfather), Lady Germory (Grandmother), and Rias Germory (Aunt).

 **Married/Mated with:** Unknown


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Hey guys how are you doing. As promised I am bringing you another Chapter of Uzumaki-Dracul.

As for Naruto interacting with Goddess. That will slowly happen over time.

But thank you for your continuing support.

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV: Birth Of A King  
**_

Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of all vampires and rightfully the Husband to four Biju is staring at his ceiling with tried worn out eyes.

Its been 5 days since he started training Millicas in the Witcher Arts.

One Day ago since his body started to go though the painful process of Ascending to a Transcendent Vampire.

As A Transcendent Vampire Naruto will have massive powers just like any god. But the process without the Bijuu in his body has become painful.

To make matters worse, Naruto's Chakra is leaking out of his own body in potent thick amounts. If he wasn't in his house and called Sona to explain he will be working on a 'contract' then he would be in serious trouble. Lucky for him little Millicas understood enough about what's happening to him and didn't tell his Father nor his grand Parents about this. Naruto though didn't tell Millicas 'Oh yeah I am becoming a Vampire God and Chakra God so yeah be careful when entering my room'. Naruto would explain it all to the boy later.

He just wanted to sleep for now.

He felt like he was being crushed, sicken, and beaten.

Yet at the same time he felt amazing, powerful, and fulfilled.

Truly this sucks.

 _'I wonder if this is what Kaguya felt like after she ate the Shinju Fruit'_ Naruto thought in wonder as he panted in a semi-rapid fashion.

As first he thought 'simply' removing the bijuu would either kill him or stall the process of him becoming a Transcendent Vampire but in reality it did nothing but hasten the process and make his powers all that more potent. This is why he is in a 'sicken' state that he is now. This state was also fusing his Uzumaki Genenics and both refining and improving both his Darcul and Uzumaki Blood and DNA making them that much better and stronger. He had to dodge several kunai every time a pulse went out of his body. Lucky he had enough control over all his powers until he was finished 'Ascending' so to speak.

Knock Knock Knock

"Yes Millicas-kun?" Naruto said in a horsed voice he sat up. His sheets grip his sweaty skin.

"Mentor are you sure you don't wanna have me call Daddy?" the innocent child said. Naruto noticed his once golden sun-kiss hair is now a vibrant silver. This caused him to frown slightly. He knew he could changed his hair color at will but his 'True Form' so to speak always has vibrant silver hair. It seems during this process he would be in his 'True Form'.

Snapping his attention back to Millicas Naruto answered the boy.

"No Millicas-kun that isn't needed. I am just going though a change. But can you please bring me that blood bag stash I showed you?"

"Hai Mentor" Millicas said with all his seriousness he can muster. He wanted to be helpful to his uncle.

 _'kinda glad that I have a sash of blood bags encase something happen to me. Feeding should either speed of up the process of take away the sickness feeling I am getting. If anything it will help my body regenerate from the lack of Bijuu Chakra in my system. Damn having all nine place in their bodies at once was not the brightest idea. But at least it will be awhile before they can move around. Thankfully nothing went wrong and the bodies I made them'_ Naruto thought as he lean back against his pillows.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt everything and heard everything around him.

His senses have been out of control. From going to the point Naruto can smell Millicas from his own room and hearing his heart beat before going back to normal.

He rather not have a repeat incident where he nearly bit Venelana and made love to the MILF. And quite honestly she wasn't really fighting back, in fact he could smell and 'feel' her desire and want to be being claimed by him. Which is very odd as she was married yet he detected little to to love or compassion to Lord Gremory whom was like an uncle to him.

Honestly Venelana confused him a bit after that event. He chalked it up to him fighting a whole army alone and loosing enough blood to make him dizzy. After being healed and sleeping he felt brand new. Quite literally brand new which doesn't happen unless he feed and he never recalled feeding during the whole Devil Civil War. Unless Venelana or Serafall slipped him some of their blood while he was recovering. He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

When ever he go remotely wounded Serafall would always offer him some of her blood to heal. Like she was afraid but of what she was afraid of he had no clue.

Let it be known Naruto is still somewhat clueless to a woman's feelings. Had he had a couple of lustful encounters? Well yes though he mostly surrender to his desires around his lovers Chomei, Matatabi, Kokuo, and Saiken. And sometimes he didn't surrender to his desires which was quite common as Naruto only had eyes for his lovers. But to be fair he will admit a woman is stunningly beautiful and even down right sexy. But he won't have any desire to bed them.

He wasn't that type of guy.

"Oji-sama!" The little voice of Millicas called out to him. Naruto smiled softly and in a hoarsely voice responded. "Come in Millicas-kun" Naruto coughed a bit after it.

 _'Ugh I feel like shit'_ Naruto thought as he suppressed all his power he could so it wouldn't effect the boy.

Millicas opened the door and gasped at the 'True Form' of his Mentor.

"Oji-sama your hair and eyes!" The boy exclaimed in awe. He never seen Naruto take his 'True Form' and there was no records of images of Naruto in his 'True Form' from his knowledge.

"Ahh yes, It seems my changes have triggered my 'True Form' so to speak" Naruto said with a dried chuckle. He crimson red eyes with black slits held a warmth and kindness to them. At least for Millicas that is what he felt. If it was anyone else they would mostly like feel they are within the presence of a apex predator that would devour them or something.

"This is your true form?" Millicas asked nervously. Naruto smiled kindly as he took the blood pack Millicas had and sank his fangs into the bag. Sucking on the bag Naruto drained the blood bag of its contents before he sighed in relief. _'Much better'_ Naruto thought felt his symptoms recede slightly. He could feel some of his strength coming back to him but not all of it.

 _'It must be because of my human blood is fading, now I am getting abnormally weak cause I have not fed of blood for a long time. Though my Uzumaki Genes are fusing with my genes from my farther. It also means I have no human blood to sustain my vampire blood. Thus I am in a state of hunger'_ Naruto thought making up some kinda theory. But it wasn't a good one.

So he went with the idea now he is becoming a Full Vampire, a Transcendent Vampire at that. He will need blood either every now and then or something. He wasn't to sure as no records or knowledge excited for a Transcendent Vampire until him. Some of it is mostly guess work and what other beings have transcended to the point of Godhood.

"Yes Millicas-kun, this is my 'True Form' you can say. I guess your special. Your the first person to ever see this form. Not even the other Dhampirs have seen this form of me" Naruto said with a kind smile. Millicas smiled and lightly touched his fangs while looking over Naruto taking every aspect of his Mentor's true form. Millicas while the ever curious and adventurist child. He was simply in awe of his Mentor's/Uncle's true form.

Millicas just giggled as he touched Naruto's silky silver hair

 _'Well At least I wasn't killed and it triggered the Ascension to this state. But I wonder what will happen to me now'_ Naruto thought as he patted Millicas's head.

"Come on Millicas-kun. We have a lot of work to do... Gather up your things, we are going somewhere special" Naruto told his student whom speed off while cheering.

Chuckling Naruto moved to his gear Naruto got dressed rather in a sluggish fashion as he was still sore. _'Note, my body feels like someone put me on fire while dipping me in Acid'_ Naruto thought as he shrugged off the pain best he could.

While he would love to stay home and relax till his transformation is over. If he stayed home to long Naruto might be hearing from Serafall or Sirzech soon.

So in order to avoid the two Maou Naruto needed a place where he can finish his Ascension in peace without anyone bothering him or trying to kill him while the process was being complete.

And only one place was a great place for him to train undisturbed.

After getting dressed in his Witcher armor and collecting all his gear Naruto met Millicas in his living room. Making two reinforced shadow clones Naruto smiled the two disappeared in distortion of Time And Space

* * *

 _ **Dracul's Castle**_

 _'I am home, Otou-san'_ Naruto smiles as he looked around the empty castle which was beautifully designed. He secretly had this castle rebuilt after he had purged that foul essence from his father's castle. While it was somewhat his father's personification of his dark side, the curse of the vampire and the power of his vampiric blood. It is also the sentience of the Castle.

(Think of the castle from Castlevania: Lords Of Shadow 2)

But due to his father's death and the fact it needed his father to remain 'alive', Naruto easily purged it from the castle and all formed of evil entities inside leaving it safe to travel to the inner most chambers of the Castle. Naruto wouldn't raise his family here if he didn't purge the place. While he loved his father, he had to deal with the threat and burden of cleaning up after his father.

"Whoa, where are we?" Millicas said as he looked at the room they are was a bit dark and the stars shined outside suggesting its night time. However, Millicas noted everything from the floor to the walls were designed for royalty in mind.

"We are in Dracul's Castle, the very castle I inherited from my father. Though it too a long time to repair whatever damage was done and purge the evil dark entities that larked within this place" Naruto said tapping his chin. _'This place is dusty'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. Well he did purge it over 100 years ago which took him 5 years to completely purge the place and repair the damage.

"So it wasn't safe before" Millicas asked.

"No, any one but my father were twisted and corrupted by this being whom called himself Inner Dracula. However it could not live without my father being here. And with my father gone, the dark spirits and other forces that fed off my father's power were slowly starved. As they needed him alive to keep on existing. They were mere concepts born of my father's actions" Naruto said feeling the purity and clean feeling the Castle has now.

"Can we go see the Throne Room?" Millicas asked with a sparkle in his eye. Naruto blinked before he chuckled.

"Sure, follow me. Since I have inherited this place. I spent quite many years memorizing the layout" Naruto said leading the boy to the throne room.

Naruto had summoned forth a long coat from out of no wear. The coat itself is a special designed one showing he is indeed the King Of Vampires and son of the late Alucard Dracul. A Specifically designed crimson red cloak that was part armor and part Royalty attire that his father once worn when he wasn't in battle. The crimson red cloak hid most of Naruto's upper body as the upper part is closed giving off a formal look while his black cargo anbu pants, anbu combat leather boots, and posture showed to be one of noble birth and a warrior at heart.

And one power to match the status he has trained to earn.

(Gabriel's Belmont Cloak Lords Of Shadows 2)

"How do I look Millicas-kun?" Naruto smirked showing off one of the favorite things he inherited from his father.

"Soo COOl~" Millicas said admiring his uncle and how he given off a aura of unnatural unlimited raw power and yet still held a warm inviting appearance. Patting the boy on the head Naruto smiled and went to grab a candle and lit it with a simple sign of Igni which lit the wick up quickly. Now with a source of light Naruto led Millicas though the darken castle that he now owns.

 _'Hmm the Spell that my father put is finally wearing out. Soon the other Vampires including that one called Frost will no doubt try and make a move and discover my father's secrets or at least take all the knowledge within these walls. I can't allow that'_ Naruto said as Millicas took his hand and hid behind Naruto afraid or nervous. Well being in a castle more than a millennia old does tend to unnerve people. Plus Naruto can't exactly fault Millicas for clinging to him. Its a big castle and one could get lost very easy if your aren't careful.

"How does the castle look so far?" Naruto asked the young child as they both walked though the large hall that leads to his throne room.

Naruto felt the boy look around as he stopped at a large gate size door.. With little effort Naruto pushed the door open revealing a beautiful throne room that has dozens if not hundreds pieces of art decorating the walls. The Stained glass window with the pale glow of the moonlight shined beautifully. The throne its self made to look like it was made from the highest quality stone, gems, and precious metals.

Just at the very tip of the Throne Chair etched into the stone is the Crest of Dracul, the Crest of the Dragon.

Going to the throne Naruto relaxed into the Throne Chair as he sighed. Millicas admired the art worked and the beauty of the throne room.

"So cool~" Millicas said as he ran around looking at the old castle that hasn't been touched in centuries. Everything was well persevered and the designed around the throne was solely designed to show the Status his uncle has.

Naruto smiled faintly as his eyes drifted closed and allowed his senses to take over. Though he guard was not letting down. The Castle is now slowly becoming a exyenyion of Naruto's own senses where he can feel the castle and everything within it. The smallest blade of grass outside to the monsters hiding in the caves below the castle. To the inner sanctum of the castle which provided heat due to the magma lake the castle is partiality built on.

"Oji-chan, are you ok?" Millics said looking at his Uncle sitting on the throne. Not bothered by the fact his Uncle is the King Of All Vampires. In fact he is more inwardly excited as he possible could learn **Blood Magic** which the Vampire race excels at compared to any other race. Though they shared Darkness Magic and several other things with Devils and other creatures of the night. Vampires were masters a Physical combat and Blood Magic.

Naruto being over 1000 years old must mean he knew of several verities of Magic.

"Hai, I am fine, just dizzy. Millicas, can you release the barrier surrounding the Castle and come back here please?" Naruto asked his Nephew

"Hai Uncle... Where would be the Power Crystal that fuels the Barrier?" Millicas asked like it was the most common question in the world. Knowing Magic Barriers are sustained by a Power Crystal or some kinda power source. Naruto smirked, noting Millicas has indeed been paying attention to his teachings.

"The Power Crystal is in the highest Tower in the castle. Come, I'll show you the way" Naruto said opening his eyes and getting up off his Throne. Naruto briefly looked out towards the mountain face that helps hide Dracul's Castle as if he saw something.

 _'Hmm, we might have some trouble'_ Naruto thought as he took Millicas hand. Unknown to his student Naruto summoned four shadow clones and they disappeared.

Eclipse and Narsil appeared on Naruto's back in case they get any unwelcome visitors after the Barrier goes down.

* * *

 _ **With Hades**_

Hades, God of the Underworld, Death, Wealth, Fear, and Darkness stared out to his kingdom with a bored look at he contemplated his life thus far. Brooding and scheming were he past times as he nothing better to do than wait till a child is born far more powerful than his own youngest Brother Zeus.

Contrary to modern depictions, Hades wasn't downright evil. Ironically, he had a better sense of justice than Zeus ever did. Unlike other gods, Hades rarely cheated on his wife. The constant misery of the souls in the Underworld, and chronic loneliness often made Hades depressed and brooding. Hades took his duties very seriously, unlike the other gods and rarely visited the earth. He was dreaded by Zeus's children and the other lesser gods.

Hades had hated his youngest brother Zeus & Poseidon until he met Naruto then everything changed for the better in fact.

Compared to Hades to his two brothers and the God of the Dead will seem much more pleasing. Well at least till you piss him off.

Tightening his grip Hades eyes burned with a cold fury remembering all the wrongs his youngest brother has done. He himself was no saint but he was much more sensible than Poseidon or Zeus.

Zeus was a foolish, greedy, selfish, hypocritical and cowardly god. He was a rampant womanizer, much to his wife, Hera's chagrin. He was arrogant and egotistical, forever hogging the limelight in many Greek myths. He dispensed justice at his own whims, and punished people who offended him. Hades Loathed more than anything else was the fact he couldn't do anything to change it.

Zeus first married his cousin, Metis, the Titaness of Wise Counsel. When he found out that she would bear him a son more powerful than him, Zeus swallowed the pregnant Metis. Luckily, a daughter, Athena was born, so no danger posed to Zeus. His next wife was the Titaness of Justice, Themis, Zeus's aunt. When she gave birth to the Three Fates, Zeus ended the marriage for fear of a more powerful child.

Zeus next married Eurynome, Metis's sister, and had the three Graces with her. Later the god fell in love with his sister, Demeter, and had the goddess, Persephone as daughter with her. Zeus married his aunt, Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory, and fathered the nine muses with her.

Finally, Zeus fell in love with his elder and most beautiful sister, Hera and married her as queen. He remained faithful for 300 years, but began to cheat on her with many women, much to Hera's sadness. It sicken Hades that his own sister, Hera was forced to be with such a slime ball like Zeus when he knew she deserved better. Hell all of Zeus's past wives deserved better than Zeus.

Then there was his younger brother Poseidon. Whom Hades disliked less but still felt he wasn't punished enough.

Poseidon does not interact with mortals much, but he is also known for his numerous affairs with beautiful women. He is dreaded by humans and gods alike. Poseidon can be very ruthless, moody and vengeful. He hated being a subservient to his much more prominent brother, Zeus, and always looked for ways to upstage him. He does not like Athena either, for her arrogance, and disdains the goddess.

But to be honest Hades disliked the younger Goddess more than Poseidon so that might be saying something.

Like Hades himself, Poseidon is also a lonesome god, hardly anyone visiting his realm.

Poseidon shares many negative traits with his father, Kronos and they are much more prominent in him, than in any other god. Sometimes he is considered a villain which some will agree to. Hades could agree with though Poseidon has finally mellowed out and calmed down a bit.

Hades tapped on his throne as he sighed. Raising an eyebrow Hades reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a amulet with Crest engraved on it.

It was warm to the touch and given off a soft humming sound.

"I-It can't be" Hades muttered it disbelief.

Off to the side Hades's ex-Wife **Persephone** Walked into the Throne room wondering why Hades looked like he found out something shocking. Persephone looked at her ex husband with confusion as he got up and walked in a hurry holding onto something in his hand. Persephone shrugged her shoulders not caring with the God Of Death did. She wasn't really his consort anymore and Hades never really did force her to do anything Kidnapping her was a bit much but then again she did eat a fruit from the Underworld.

Hades has been acting odd since he had met that Uzumaki Dhampir. He has been more calm and less brooding, something the Goddess of Spring didn't think was possible.

 _'Maybe my mother knows something'_ The goddess of Spring thought as she went to her room.

* * *

 ** _Back with The King_**

Naruto is walking a winding stair case as he carried Millicas in his arms.

"Mentor, did you feel that?" Millicas asked sensing someone powerful coming thanks to training with his Father and Uncle. Millicas was a very capable sensor though it will take time to reach his father's ability to sense someone.

"Yes I did little one" Naruto said as he finally reached the final level of the stairs and looked at the massive purple dimly lit crystal in the Middle of the room.

"Go ahead and look at it Millicas-kun, wanna make some changed to the Barrier so take your time" Naruto said as he went around the room using his telekinesis to clear the way and clean up the room a bit. _'Why are you rushing here H- Ahh wait, he was best friends with my father'_ Naruto thought as a faint smile came to his face.

No doubt this will case a rift within the Greek Faction.

And Soon everyone would finally know whom he really is.

He just hopes he doesn't have to fight a whole bunch of people. Yes he is power but unstoppable? No, he still has weakness and even he himself can't stop some Gods alone without some aid as he isn't all powerful, just insanely powerful and strong to rival Gods and even adsorb their powers and abilities. Like he had done with the Titan Of The Universe Kronos (His other names are Kronus, Cronos, Chronos, Chronus, Father Time, Saturn, The Crooked One). like Amaterasu whom is strong enough to take him on equal footing. Though again the Shinto seem to leave him alone and rather enlist him in certain tasks their Demi-Gods can not take.

Which was fine with him.

Naruto placed his left hand on the ground as A seal matrix started forming in the room and connect to the crystal. Naruto looked at Millicas to see the boy hard at work on taking down the Spell that protected the castle from invaders. Millicas of course was sweating a little bit as he didn't have a very large magical reserve though it is growing.

Naruto smiled as he pumped chakra into the seal Matrix to give it a test run as he saw the seal glow. He smiled at the fact he can now have something to alert him to invaders or people coming close. It was designed to alert Naruto of potential threats. Another layer for the barrier will be added so it will protect his castle a bit better. Naruto had spent good part of 15 years designing this seal and testing it when he can.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Figure_**

"You know your afar ways away from your Pantheon's Territory" A male voice said as the cloaked figure quickly turned around and saw the Object of her affection.

"Its been while Lady Gaea" Naruto said to the Primordial Mother Gaea.

The cloaked figure lowered her hood and showed the angelic face of the Mother Of All and all her unnatural and divine beauty.

"Gaea why are you here?" The clone asked getting straight to the point.

"I am here for you" Gaea said still smiling which confused the clone.

"I need your help Naruto-Kun" Gaea said in a grave tone and her smile fading away making the clone's eyes narrow a bit.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Profile**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Dracul

 **Age:** 1,017 (Looks 18-20)

 **Race:** Transcendent Vampire

 **Ranks:** King Of Vampires (Current), Maou, Paladin, Commander, Master Witcher, Sage, Kage, and Sannin.

 **Threat:** SSS (Do not engage in combat, Run away if possible)

 **Skills:** Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Kinjutsu, Signs, Magic, Runes, and Alchemy.

 **Weapons:** Void Sword, Chaos Claws, Narsil (Steel blade), Eclipse (Silver Sword), Sand Gourd, Chakra Blades, and Fuma Shuriken.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan, Rinne-Sharingan, Sharingan (EMS), Byakugan, Tenseigan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Futton, Yōton, Ranton, Jinton, Bakuton, Shakuton, Jiton, Shōton, Kōton, Jinton (Swift Release), and Sunaton.

 **Elemental Releases:** Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Gravity, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: All)  
(Isolated Elements: Unknown)

 **Unique Powers/Abilities:** Shinso Dhampir Physiology, Vampire Physiology, Transcendent Physiology, Transcendent Vampire Physiology, Absolute Condition, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Speed, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Strength, Almighty Ascension, Meta Regeneration, Flawless Indestructibility, Supernatural Survivability, Prime Being, Entity Lordship (Over all vampires), Genesis Creation, Imperceptibility, Indomitable Will, Intangibility, Limitation Transcendence, Omni-Magic, Magic Transcendence, Magic Immunity, Omnifarious, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Absorption, Blood Transcendency, Omnificence, Omnilingualism, Ultipotence, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Omnikinesis, Psionic Manipulation, Holy-Fire/Hell-Fire Manipulation, Universe Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Meta Teleportation,  & Etc

 **Clan:** Uzuamki

 **Affiliation:** Witcher School of the Wolf, Fifth Great Satan, Unknown, House Of Dracul, and Unknown.

 **Titles:** Last Witcher, Strongest Dhampir, Dark Paladin, The Fifth Maou Uzumaki, Elemental Master, Immortal Sage, and Rikudō Sennin

 **Relationships:** Shukaku (Brother), Matatabi (Lover), Isobu (Brother), Son Goku (Brother), Kokuo (Lover), Saiken (Lover), Chomei (Lover), Gyuki (Brother), and Kurama (Brother), Poseidon (Friend/Ally), Hades (Friend/Ally), Hephaestus (Friend/Ally), Erebus (Friend/Ally) Apollo (Friend/Ally), Sirzech Lucifer (Friend/brother/Ally), Millicas (Nephew), Azazel (Friend/Ally), Michael (Friend/Ally), Gabriel (Friend/Potential Lover), Yasaka (Friend/Potential Lover), Uriel (Friend/Potential Lover), and many more people.

 **Married/Mated with:** Matatabi, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei.

* * *

 _ **Milicas Profile**_  
 **  
Name:** Millicas Gremory

 **Age:** 10

 **Race:** Devil (Pure Blood)

 **Ranks:** Apprentice.

 **Threat:** Low C-Class

 **Skills:** Signs. Alchemy, and Magic

 **Weapons:** Steel Dagger and Silver Dagger

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Power of Destruction

 **Elemental Releases:** Unknown

 **Special Trait:** Devil's Physiology

 **Clan:** Germory

 **Affiliation:** Devil Faction

 **Titles:** None

 **Relationships:** Sirzech Lucifer (Father), Naruto Uzumaki (Uncle/Mentor), Grayfia (Friend/Maid), Lord Gremory (Grandfather), Lady Gremory (Grandmother), and Rias Gremory (Aunt).

 **Married/Mated with:** Unknown


	5. A Dreadful Announcement

Hey guys how are you doing? I am genuinely curious to see how you are all doing seeing I hardly update and when I do I release big long chapters that are nearly 20,000 words long.

I am in a rough patch seeing as many if not all of you are currently waiting for me to release chapters for my stories and I humbly thank every single one of you that wait for an update for so long. For those who support me I couldn't thank you enough as it isn't exactly easy writing out a fanfiction you hope people enjoy.

I wanted to release this semi-announcement to let you all know I haven't quit or left writing fan-fiction yet. Some of my stories I hit a brick wall not knowing what to do exactly with the story that I have left unattended while I updated others. I basically had a lot of shity things happen to me over the past 3-4 months while I continued to work on my stories.

 **Reason One:** One reason I had such a shitty time was my laptop died on my so a lot of what I saved was lost. Now this isn't all bad as I save a bunch of what I write onto the doc manger that Fanfiction provides for us all. However, I didn't have exactly all I wrote on my Fanfiction account. I use Microsoft Word so a bunch of stuff was on the hard drive of my laptop. So basically all the chapters that had 14.000+ words that I was going to release at the beginning of June was all lost...

So yeah I was not pleased having to restart from scratch a bunch of my stories. These include stories that I was hoping to release in the not to distant future such as my Cross over with Naruto and Godzilla.

Lucky for me, my Nene (Grandmother) had lend me her spare laptop so I been grinding my ass off trying to pick up the pieces. So that's what I been doing a majority of my time.

 **Reason Two:** I have lost my retail job about a couple moths ago so I was job hunting too. Thankfully I landed a job that paid me fairly. Not the type of job I would like but it was all I had at the time so I took it and started working grave yard shifts. This actually works out for me as I have more free time now than I did before, which allows me to catch up with the work I lost.

So yay for paper notes.

 **Reason Three:** I feel doubtful many will not enjoy my stories now that I am doing this some what Mini announcement that I have not left. Of course there will lways be those assholes on Fanfiction that rather trash you story calling it shit when they do absolutely nothing to help out the author improve. Moreover, what I mean is that while they complain and whine about the grammer being bad, the spelling being horrible, or even the structure of the chapter not having any form.

I hardly and I mean RARELY get messages offering help or pointing out what I messed up. And if even then some users on this site do whine in the reviews about some of the darnedest things. I know many writers are decent or great Beta readers. For me its spelling and sometimes grammar as I do not have a Beta reader. I had a couple but I think they are lost in the void somewhere. I would like a Beta, I would like to improve on my writing skills and anything else. Kinda hard though when Not many offer help to those who really need it.

And to be completely honest, I stare at this damn screen so much the words begun to blur together so I will make mistakes and miss stuff.

 **Reason Four:** If I were to be completely honest with you guys, I would say I am spreading myself to thin. I have so many stories now I should really slowdown and update the stories I have currently. Which I been doing for the past month however, I haven't had the best of luck seeing I did loose a laptop a while back and got a newer one. But I lost months of work so I am just sitting in my apartment torn between crying and dreading all the work I lost was gone.

I honestly hate reworking things unless I absolutely need to.

* * *

 _ **Stories and how they are coming along (Bear in mind so of this stories I had to restart from scratch so their numbers will be lower)  
**_

A Road Untraveled (Chapter III) - 10,740 Words

A Swift Blade Hidden By The Darkening Sun (Chapter II) - 6,227 words

Chronicles Of A Shinobi: A Path Less Taken 4,715 words

Chronicles Of A Shinobi: The Lost Heir 18,361 Words

First Deity - 6,278 Words (New Story)

Inu Taisho (Chapter VII) - 4,329 Words

Kuro Hikari Shinobi - 9,283 Words (New Story)

Legacy Of Nine Legends (Chapter III) - 1,358 Words

Love Is Eternal - 2,425 Words (New-ish)

Lover Of The Unnatural - 1,728 Words (New Story)

Mystic Shinobi - New (Originally had 8000+ words but I lost it all)

Of Dust & Petals - 2,083 Words (New Story)

Path Of A Warrior - 12,397 Words (New Story)

Son Of The Fallen One - 26,538 Words (New Story- Might delete)

The Bijuu Xenomorph (Chapter II) - 6,814 Words

The Legendary Dark King - 14,793 Words (New Story)

The Link Between Worlds - 6,651 Words (New Story)

The Traveler (Chapter I) - 8,200 Words (Had 20,000 words originally)

Underworld: Bloodlines - 5,200 Words (New Story)

Uzumaki-Dracul (Chapter V) - 2,154 Words

Voices Of A Thousand Assassins (Chapter XIV) - 2,012 Words

Winged Primordial Shinobi (Chapter V) - 14,914 Words

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyway that is where I am now with those ones. All of these written above had 10,000+ words written out. But the other extension to those stories was saved on my laptop and not on fanfiction. So I have a lot of work ahead of me.

My newer stories can honestly wait till a Later date when I upload them. However, I want to focus on my stories I haven't updated, you know. The ones people message me about such as Demon Of the Past & Princess From the Stars story. Or better yet my Biiju Xenomorph story that I had a few authors add their own flare so it got really popular.

So I will try and work on those stories while trying to work on the others little bits at a time.

I am very sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused any of you and wondering why I haven't updated in a such a long while. Well now you know part of the story why I haven't updated. Some of the other reasons are far to personal to list and I feel like it would just raise more questions than answers. Seeing as my life right now is a chaotic dance of a mess, which I am trying to maintain composer.

If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me by Fan fiction or my email loneonyxwolf Gamil. com.

I am quicker to contact by email than Fanfiction seeing the app for me doesn't always work. (I can't reply to messages with the darn thing) 


End file.
